Royal Blood
by My Harlequin Romance
Summary: Kai Hiwatari has led a pretty normal boring life. What he doesn't know is he is a prince of a far off world and his power mad aunt is trying to take the thone from him. KaiOC Finished
1. Chapter 1

_Yellow peeps. I've got a brand new story for you all. _

_I own: Jemma, her family and the idea. _

_I don't own: Beyblade and the grim reaper

* * *

_

**Royal Blood**

Kai Hiwatari did not believe in ghosts. He did not believe in angels or fairies for that matter. If Kai couldn't see it or touch it, then it did not exist. What Kai did believe was that when someone died, you laid them to rest and that was that. End of story. It hurt Kai to think like that.

He had lost his father from an unknown illness that affected his lungs. Kai believed his father was murdered but couldn't tell anyone. His mother was left as an emotion wreck. Living the Hiwatari Mansion with an old man and leering lackey wasn't something she wanted in life. Then 4 years after his father's death, Kai's mother passed away.

The only son of Adrik and Katarina Hiwatari was at loss. His mother seemed perfectly healthy when he saw her that morning. Next thing Kai knew, she had passed in her sleep. Something didn't add up to Kai.

However, his investigation into his mother's death would have to wait. He had school to go to.

* * *

Riverdale high school was a pretty boring school. It was being funded by Kai's grandfather, Voltaire Hiwatari, but it was only time before the school was going to be completely changed. 

Kai Hiwatari was the bad ass of the school. He rarely got on with anyone and had a habit of beating the snot out of the loner kids. No sooner had he entered school that morning, the crowed corridor fell silent and kids moved out of the way.

All but one.

Kai noticed a new girl grabbing numerous books out of her own locker. As Kai's luck would have it, the girl's locker was right next to his. She had dark blue hair which was lighter at the top and darker at the tips. She had light purple eyes which shone out against her pure white skin. The girl was listening to some music on her headphones and whatever it was, it was loud. She wour a short black dress, with a white underlay. Black gloves stopped at her elbows. On her feet were a pair of black shoes with a killer heel and black ribbon was tied round her ankles.

Kai turned his attention to his own locker before he felt eyes on him. Crimson eyes met with light purple ones. The girl was staring right at him. "What?" Kai snapped. The other students were all heading to their next lesson. The girl pulled her large headphones down, resting them on her next.

"You've grown so much Kai Hiwatari. Katarina would be proud."

Kai took a step back. "How do you know my mother?" he hissed. The girl slammed her locker shook and held out a hand.

"My name is Jemma Aeris Scott, Kai. Or should I call you, your highness?" she smiled. The smile turned into a frown, when Kai did not take her hand. "Very well then your highness." She added and turned on her heel. Kai watched her leave to an English lesson.

Kai shook his head. Things were not going right.

* * *

Jemma glanced over her shoulder and sighed when Kai was out of sight. Dumping the books in a trash can, Jemma headed outside. 

Then wished she hadn't.

Jemma knew from her grandfather things in their world of Eoral were bad, but actually having demon assassins in the sister world was just beyond a joke. The demons saw her and attacked. Jemma dodged the oncoming attacks, before kicking one of the demons in the face. "What the hell are you doing here?" she questioned, jumping away from their weapons.

"_We seek the son of princess Katarina. By orders of Queen Maria."_

Jemma stared at them. "Maria's still alive?" she questioned. Whispering something under her breath, Jemma called forth her weapon. The scythe was large then her, the blade deadlier then anything anyone had seen before. However, Jemma could use it as if it was second nature.

The demons chuckled. _"After her banishment, Queen Maria became the ruler of the underworld. Your pathetic grandfather was no match for her power."_

Jemma growled, swinging the scythe through one of the demon's chests. "Don't you ever call my grandfather pathetic!" she hissed.

While Jemma battled the demons outside, more slipped inside the school. They searched through the school, noticing how the students were gone. They knew it was Jemma's magic that had done it.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to **Also Known as Lilie93** and **kavbj** for your reviews._

* * *

By the time Kai Hiwatari had snapped out of his day dream, he noticed that all the students were gone. Kai frowned. 

Where was everyone?

Kai stood up and looked around. He knew it couldn't be break as no-one was outside. Now Kai was starting to worry. Something just didn't feel right. Suddenly, something crashed into the classroom door, almost breaking it in two. Kai's instincts told him to hide and Kai always trusted his instincts.

Kai dived into the open store cupboard and slammed the door shut.

------

Jemma groaned and bit back on her pain. She had been repeated thrown in to the brick wall of school. Even if Jemma herself was half-demon, there was only so much she could take. Jemma kicked the first demon in the gut, before jumping and slamming her leg into the side of his head.

The demon sailed to right, bouncing off the floor before landing on the soft grass. Jemma wiped a trail of blood from her nose and glanced back at the other two demons. "Who's next?" she spat.

The leader glanced at his lackey. The lackey gulped but ran to attack. Jemma stood ready, her scythe in front of her. She dodged to the left as the lackey when to slice her open, and then swung her scythe across the lackey's chest. A spurt of greeny black blood spilled forth before the lackey hit the floor.

Jemma knew it was a trick. She knew there were more demons scanning the school for Kai. Jemma also knew that she needed to get Kai back home, their _real_ home. Muttering a small spell under her breath, Jemma disappeared in a cloud of smoke. The leader demon chuckled.

"_You'll be two late Jemma. When you find the prince, he will be dead."_

-------

Kai held his breath as something entered the class room. Claws tapped on the floor as the creature looked round. Whatever it was, it was not normal. Kai shuffled to the back of the store cupboard and cursed when there was no way out.

_Great! Trapped like a rat._ Kai cursed.

Then there came another sound. _"Aero Spark!"_ someone yelled, before the creature slammed into the wall of the classroom. The creature howled before charging at the stranger. The stranger seemed to have attacked first as the creature screamed in pain before hitting the floor.

Kai pushed the store cupboard open a little, before gasping at the sight. Greeny black coated the tables and the wall. The creature, which looked a werewolf but Kai couldn't be sure, had a large wound to his stomach. Kai's eyes roamed over to look at the creature's attacker.

He freaked out further. Jemma stood in the doorway of the classroom, her scythe blade covered in the creature's blood. Jemma flicked the blood off her weapon before turning to look at Kai. "Your highness! Thank goodness you're okay." Jemma smiled.

"Okay, tell me what the hell is going on?" kai snapped, walking out of the store cupboard.

Jemma glanced round. "It's not safe here. We have to return home." She replied. Kai shook his head.

"I AM Home." He spat. Before he could move, Jemma grabbed his wrist and pulled them through a purple and black portal. Kai then blacked out.

------

When Kai woke up he was lying on a black floor. Rubbing the back of his neck, kai stood up and looked round. "Where am I?" he wondered out loud.

"You're in Limbo, between your foster realm and your home realm."

Kai spun round to see Jemma. Blood was still dripping from her nose and from her lip. Her outfit and weapon was still covered in blood.

"What?" Jemma rolled her eyes at Kai's question. She knew it wasn't his fault that he couldn't remember anything about Eoral.

"You are a prince, a direct link from the Phoenix God Dranzer. I cannot explain everything here. But when we reach Eoral then things will be clearer." Then Jemma was swallowed by the darkness and Kai blacked out once more.


	3. Chapter 3

_Just a quik note. The bit about Jemma's history I borrowed the idea from Discworld. I don't own it.

* * *

_

_"Is he gonna be okay?"_

Kai's head felt like it was going to explode.

_"I think so. Remember, traveling the realms can have that effect on people."_

Kai tried to move but found it near impossible. He felt someone pick him up and carry him somewhere. The journey came to a stop and Kai was laid down on something soft. The voices were fading slightly.

_"We must let him rest now. He should come round in a few hours."_

Nails scratched the floor. _"Come on Wolborg. Let's go."_ A door was closed and silence was left to comfort Kai.

---------

Jemma sighed as she sat down on a large chair. The deep red fabric folded in on itself as she sat down, while some of the cushion hit the floor. Looking down at her dress, Jemma groaned loudly.

"What's wrong now Demon?"

Jemma's light purple eyes narrowed at the speaker. While she got on with his friends, Ian had never liked Jemma and her family being on the team. "What do you want pip-squeak?" Jemma hissed. Ian was sure her eyes changed colour. Ian was about to open his mouth when anyone person entered.

"Ian, you're wanted downstairs. Bryan needs to speak to you." the person ordered. Ian snorted at Jemma before leaving the throne room. When he was gone, Tala Ivanov closed the door after him. "You should know not to upset him further Jemma." Tala pointed out. Jemma stuck her tongue out and tried to wipe away the remaining blood on her dress.

"I didn't start it, he did." she shot back. Jemma sighed again and looked up at Tala. He lent against a wall right in front of her. Next to him was his loyal friend, Wolborg. "It doesn't matter. Thanks for carrying the prince to his chamber." she added.

"It was nothing. Couldn't have him lying on the throne room floor now, could we." Tala replied with a smirk. Jemma smiled back, before looking outside. A dark cloud was desending on Eoral. Tala knew things were looking bad. "Lucky you found him before the assassins."

Jemma nodded her head. The throne room doors open and another figure entered the room. Tala bowed his head, while Wolborg slunk away. Jemma stood and smiled. "Grandpa!" she exclaimed.

If The Grim Reaper could smile, he would have done. In one hand was his scythe, his boney hands curled round it tightly. He wour a pure black cloak, which reached the floor. _"Granddaughter. It see things went well for you."_

Jemma frowned slightly. "As well as it could have gone Grandpa." she replied.

-------

When Kai woke up he knew he was no longer home. The bed, on which he lay on, was a large four poster bed. It had deep red and gold velvet covers and deep red and gold satin pillows. Kai sat up and rubbed his neck. "Okay, so were the heck am I now?" Kai wondered out loud.

The russian climbed off the bed, groaning when the world started to spin. When he felt okay, Kai headed towards the balcony of the room. It was then he had his first look at Eoral. Kai guessed he was in a castle as a small town lay before him. Either side were rolling hills of pure jade green grass. Kai felt a peace in this new realm until he looked up at the sky.

A pitch black cloud was rolling ever closer to the town. Kai frowned before looking round the room. His eyes fell upon a chestnut brown door. Kai shrugged and walked towards it. "Might as well have a look round." he muttered.

---------

Jemma, Tala and The Grim Reaper all turned to the door when it opened. Kai stood in the door way looking at the trio. "Okay, now this is weird." he mumbled. The Grim Reaper bowed his head.

_"Prince Kai. It is an honour to meet you. Please come in."_ he greeted. Kai entered the throne room wordlessly and closed the door behind him.

"So this is Eoral?" Kai questioned. The trio nodded their heads. Kai glanced to Tala, as the red haired teen scratched one of his wolf like ears. "Are you a demon?" Kai inquried. Tala shook his head.

"I'm part of a hybrid wolf race. This is Wolborg, my loyal gaurdian." he replied. The said wolf dipped low so his nose was almost touching the floor. Kai nodded his head before looking at Jemma and her grandfather.

"I suppose you're demons." Kai noticed a worried smile on Jemma's lips.

"Your highness..." Jemma paused then held a hand out in front of the Grim Reaper. "...This is my granfather." she finished. Kai's jaw hit the ground.

"Grandfather? But you're human!" He exclaimed. The Grim Reaper scratched his chin.

"My family history is kind of hard to explain, but I'll try to make it clear as possible." Jemma began.


	4. Chapter 4

Jemma wondered how she was going to explain her family history. It was hard to understand she knew that, but Kai didn't even know his true family. Jemma sighed and watched her grandfather sit in the chair she once occupied.

"My mother is called Rachel. Her family had been murdered during the great war of Irarl. She was only a baby when grandfather found her. He adopted her and she pretty much grew up in the underworld. Grandfather took on a human apprentice. He fell for my mother and I am the result." Jemma explained as best she could. Kai rubbed his forehead.

"I still don't get it. If the underworld and Eoral are at war, then why did the king and queen let you join them?" he questioned. The Grim Reaper decided to answer.

"_There has always been one agreement. Me and my family were only allowed to appear on Eoral to collect souls."_ He answered. Kai nodded his head. He could see where it was coming from.

"What happened to the royal family here?" Kai questioned. His eyes fell on a large painting behind the throne. Tala looked at Jemma as she looked at her grandfather. Jemma sighed and then look at Tala. He shook his head.

"Why me." Jemma grumbled but started to explain to Kai. "They were killed by your aunt's forces after your mother reached Earth. Your aunt is Queen Maria of the underworld."

Kai raised an eyebrow. "My aunt? So how did she become the queen?" he inquired. The Grim Reaper sighed.

"_You certainly ask a lot of questions don't you. Maria was banished from Eoral when she was marked by Dranzer's twin sister, Black Dranzer. She took control over the underworld which left me pretty much homeless."_ The Grim Reaper paused. _"If it hadn't been for your grandparents things would have been a little…"_ He paused again.

"Unpleasant?" Tala offered. The Grim Reaper nodded his head. Still Kai couldn't get his head round the way he acted.

"For the collector of souls, you sure seem a little upbeat." He mumbled, rubbing the sides of his head. The Grim Reaper shrugged.

"Grandpa isn't all doom and gloom as mortals tend to think." Jemma replied.

-------

Bryan hopped onto this other foot and sighed loudly. Being a guard of the palace did have its good points but today was slow.

Really slow.

Like _tear your hair out_ slow.

"Bryan."

"Mmm?"

Bryan glanced over to his partner, Spencer. The blond haired giant towered over everyone, but Spencer was as gentle as a lamb. Which didn't serve too well in the palace guards. "Do you think that really is the prince?" Spencer inquired.

"Of course. Jemma swore she would bring him back. Who did you think she was going to bring back? A complete stranger?" Bryan replied. Spencer shrugged and kept his eyes on the town.

The town was usually quiet. If Spencer could recall right, it was market day. The dark clouds were getting closer and a cruel wind was blowing. Spencer and Bryan shivered.

This was the worst job yet.

------

Kai followed Jemma and Tala through the long winding corridors to the bedrooms. Jemma opened one bedroom and walked straight to the balcony. Kai sat down on the bed as Jemma made sure everything was locked. Kai didn't notice Tala entering a second bedroom with Wolborg.

"Tomorrow you need to pick bodyguards to take you to Mt. Aveven. You can have no less then six bodyguards." Jemma explained. Kai nodded his head and watched Jemma walk to the bedroom door. "Everything is locked your highness. Sleep tight." Jemma bowed and left, closing the door behind her.

Kai lay down on the bed. Tomorrow he was going on a journey to the shrine of the Phoenix God Dranzer. "This is all a dream I bet." Kai mumbled sleepily and then fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Jemma let a small sigh escape her lips before retreating down the corridor. She was worried.

Things were getting bad. She could sense it.

Jemma looked up as she heard footsteps. In front of her were two bodyguards making their way to Kai's bedroom door.

Brooklyn and Mystel were the second strongest warriors in the palace guards, on par with Bryan and Spencer. The two bowed as Jemma walked past before resuming their march. They watched Jemma disappear down a side corridor in a flurry of black fabric and blue hair. Mystel looked at Brooklyn.

"You know, she sort of gives me the creeps." he whispered. Rumours flew round that Jemma could hear things from 50 metres away. Brooklyn snorted.

"You fear what you don't understand. If her family were in partnership with Queen Maria, they would have killed the prince before bringing him to Eoral." he pointed out. Mystel let the thoughts roll round in his head before shrugging.

------

Jemma glanced behind her. She stood at a dead end corridor which had a bookcase at the end. When Jemma sure she was alone, she pulled down a hidden lever. The bookcase slide up and a row of lights came on. Jemma walked down the steps as the bookcase slide shut.

Underneath the castle, in it's deep dank bowls was a small home. It had been fitted by the King and Queen for The Grim Reaper in cases such as the current problem. Shelves were stacked high with hourglasses. It was large place and it suited both Jemma and her grandfather just fine. Speaking of which...

"Grandpa?" Jemma called.

No reply.

Jemma shrugged. Her grandfather must have been out on business. Jemma clasped her hands behind her back and rocked on the balls of her feet. Now what could she do? Looking down at her now ruined dress, Jemma decided the best thing would be to prepare for the journey. Spinning on her heel, Jemma turned left and headed towards a towering bookcase. There were many different books, each with it's own history. Jemma began to search each one.

_The History of Kalocia._

_What to do in Perusia._

_The secret history of Yirraki._

_Dangers awaiting at St. Aveven._

Jemma smiled and pulled out the last book. She knew there was a map in it that had once been torn out. She carried the book to a small wooden desk and open it. She flicked through it quickly, coming to a stop when the map fluttered to the floor. Jemma smiled, picked it up and lay it on the book.

Now she just had to change.

-------

Kai rolled onto his side.

For some reason he just couldn't sleep. Kai never had a problem sleeping before and it unnerved him somewhat. Kai watched the stars outside through the balcony window. One star began to glow much brighter then the others. Something his mother had told him rang in Kai's ears.

_"Listen to me Kai. My dear sweet Kai. Whenever you see a star that shines brighter then any other star in the sky, know that that it is me watching over you."_

Kai let a small smile grace his lips before he turned over. With his back facing the balcony, the soon-to-be prince finally fell asleep.

-------

In the a-joining bedroom, Tala was busy reading. Wolborg was fast asleep near the door. Suddenly Wolborg's ear twitched and he shot up. Tala looked over his book at his loyal friend, wondering what was wrong. Bookmarking his page, Tala joined Wolborg's side and transformed into a wolf himself.

He listened hard.

There! It sounded like scampering, like mice. Tala knew there were no mice in the castle since the Queen's cat ate them all.

Tala closed his eyes and tried to sense the energy. He had to make sure it wasn't one of the guards. No, they were not guards. They were demons. Tala nodded at Wolborg and the two charged into the room. There were two demon assassins. One had his weapon raised high above Kai's head, who was still sleeping.

Wolborg lept over Kai's sleeping figure and pounced on the first demon. Before he had time to react, Wolborg clamped his jaws round the demon's throat. The second demon ran to kick Wolborg off his friend, but Tala charged into him, knocking them both to the floor.

Brooklyn and Mystel ran in, watching the chaos unfold as Kai jolted awake. He was so surprised that he toppled out of bed and landed on the floor with a thump. The second demon backhanded Tala, causing him to crash into the wall. Brooklyn ran over to him and whispered a small spell. A green light hit Tala, before the wolf opened his eyes.

Tala shook himself and glanced at Brooklyn. "Go to the prince. Now!" he barked. Tala growled when he saw the second demon about to kill Wolborg. The said wolf still had his jaws clamped round the first demon's throat and was refusing to let go. Tala headbutted the second demon, sending him into the wall.

Wolborg let the first demon go, having punctured the main vein in it's neck. Greeny black covered his mouth along with drool. Brooklyn and Mystel armed themselves and kept Kai out of the way. Tala smiled at his friend and the two joined together. Before they could attack the second demon, it attacked first. It swung round, backhanding both wolves. They gave out a loud yelp and hit the floor.

Brooklyn cursed. He knew he couldn't get over to cure the wolves without putting Mystel and Kai in danger. The second demon turned his sights on Tala and Wolborg, intending to get rid of them once and for all. The odds were against them.

Suddenly there appeared a purple mist. The demon stepped back, growling when Jemma came into view. Kai noticed how she was dressed differently. Gone was the pretty black dress and shoes. Jemma wour a black tank-top and a pair of plain black leggings. Her chest, shoulders and legs were covered black and purple armour. Replacing the black doll shoes were a set of black and purple boots which looked like they could crush a man's skull if Jemma stepped right.

The demon and Jemma glared at eachother, before Jemma began to glow a dark purple. The demon raised his weapon but did not have time to attack before Jemma drove her fist into his chest. The impact shattered the demon's spin and left a rather large in the demon. As Jemma pulled her fist back, the demon hit the floor smoke rising up out of the hole.

"So glad I didn't wear my gloves." Jemma mumbled trying to shake the blood from her hand. It was surprising sticky.


	6. Chapter 6

Brooklyn ran over to the two wolves. By the time he got to them, Tala had already turned back into a huamn. Mystel walked over to Jemma, kicking the dead body of demon number two lightly with his foot. "Do you know where they come from?" he inquried as Kai joined them.

Jemma bent down and ripped off the emblem on the demon's tunic. Fingering the emblem, Jemma frowned. "This isn't right. These demons are from the _Dark knights_ assassins guild. A powerful guild, but it would make perfect sense to send one of the _Shadow fang_ assassins instead." Jemma tossed the emblem back onto the body.

"What are you saying?" Kai questioned. Tala stood uneasily on his legs, as Wolborg gave out a soft howl. Brooklyn knew his cure spell would not work alone.

"Even Maria would know that these assassins are not worth the time." Jemma mumbled. "Could only mean she's trying to stall us or it's a trap." she added. Mystel looked round uneasily.

---------

The Grim Reaper set his scythe against the wall of his home. Another three hourglasses in the town of Ch'tariel were gone. This worried Death somewhat. Normal people did not pop their clogs like this, not this fast.

_Not entire families like that._ Death thought.

The whole family, two parents and their daughter, had just stopped breathing over night. Death shrugged. It wasn't his job to think to hard about it. It was his job to collect the souls. With that in mind, Death set off to find a good book. It was then he noticed a book on his granddaughter's study table. Death picked up the paper that lay on top of the book.

"If you want to know sir, she's planning to go with the prince." came a small voice. Death turned round to see a small demon writing in a book.

_"And I don't suppose she'll listen to reason will she, Eecho."_ Death replied. The said demon looked up from her work.

"Not likely sir." she muttered. Eecho was a small demon, smaller then most. She was covered in stiches which held everything in place. Eecho had to be careful at times, in case she lost a limb. She wour a little dark purple dress with dark purple doll shoes. On her back was a pair of black bat wings. Not many people like Eecho, but she proved a great help in keeping souls in check and recording them. Jemma was the only one to call her by her nickname, Stiches. Eecho watched Death sit down. "You can't control her you know. Too strong willed, like her mother." she pointed out.

Death nodded his head. _"I guess. Still, if the prince picks my granddaughter as his guardian I cannot complain."_ He paused. Eecho looked over the large leather book at her master. _"Perhaps the fact she learnt to be a black mage was a good thing after all."_

-------

When morning finally reach Eoral, Kai had never seen anything so beautiful. Sure there was still that annoying black cloud. However, where the remaining sky was, it was starting to turn pink, then red and finally reached blue. When Tala entered Kai's chamber, he found the phoenix prince watching the sky. "Up already?" Tala chuckled. Kai turned round.

"Couldn't sleep." he responded. Tala nodded his head and joined Kai at the balcony. Tala lent his back against it, his arms crossed over his chest.

"You'd better get ready your highness. The warriors of this castle are waiting in the courtyard." Tala stated. Kai nodded his head before looking at Tala once more.

"Firstly: I want you to call me Kai. No more of _Your Highness_ crap." Kai ordered. Tala's mouth fell open before he shut it and nodded his head. "Secondly: I know two people I want as my guardians."

"Who, if you don't mind me asking y...I mean Kai." Kai smirked.

"You and Jemma. For some reason I feel a lot safer with you two around." Kai replied, causing Tala to smile widely.

-------

Bryan scanned the army of mis-match warriors. The call to arms had gone out within the castle and every warrior who thought he was a guardian had arrived. Bryan sighed. This didn't make it any easier. He glanced to Jemma, who stood at his right. The half-demon didn't know if she was going to be picked, but she wour her armour anyway. "Jemma."

The half-demon looked at Bryan. "Yes Captain?" she inquried. Bryan rubbed a finger under his nose, wondering how to phrase his request.

"I want you to be one of the prince's Guardians." Bryan paused. "I'd feel a lot happier knowing you're there to protect him." Jemma smiled a sad smile before shaking her head.

"We cannot influence the prince's choice captain." Jemma glanced over Bryan's shoulder. "Speak of the devil." she whispered, pointing Kai and Tala out. Bryan stepped forward and took a deep breath.

**"Right you cockroaches! I want an straight line in front of me! I said straight line!"** Bryan paused. They were trying their best. _Yep, they are increasing trying._ Bryan thought before taking another breath. **"Get your acts together! I'm seen more respect off a Yrake!"** Bryan yelled.

That got their attention. Tala and Kai walked beside the line, looking over each of the warriors. Kai came to a stop in front of an orange haired teen, dressed in white. "Name?"

"Brooklyn Kingston sir."

Tala frowned slightly. Sure Brooklyn was a good kid. He was the only white mage they had in Eoral. Not since the war of the mages, when the black and white mages were all but wiped out, did another appear. But, like their enemy Maria, Brooklyn was also marked by a dark god.

"How well can you fight Brooklyn?" Kai questioned. Tala looked at Jemma, the frown still on his face. Jemma shook her head as if to warn Tala. The hybrid wolf let a sigh escape his lips.

"I have complete all forms of combat training as well as weapons training. I am also a white mage sir." Brooklyn answered, saluting Kai. The phoenix prince thought back to last night when he watched Brooklyn heal Tala. Kai nodded his head and carried on. When he reached the end of the line, Kai stood in front of them again. Tala joined Bryan and Jemma behind him.

"I have made my choice. I have only picked three guardians. Those not chosen, you will be needed here to protect the castle." The silence was deafening. Jemma smiled. Kai was really getting into the prince roll. "The three warriors I have chosen will be Brooklyn, Tala and Jemma."

Bryan sighed in relief as Brooklyn stepped forward. The warriors cheered. They may have not been chosen but three of the best had been. It was enough for them. Jemma's mouth hit the floor but she quickly covered it up as Kai turned to her. "I have a white mage, but I wonder. Where can I find a black mage?" he inquried.

"You're looking at one. All the other mages were killed in the war of the mages, your highness." Jemma explained. Kai hissed a little.

"Like I told Tala. I want you to call me Kai. That's an order." Jemma smirked and bowed her head.

"Of course...Kai."


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you to the following people for reviewing: _

**Also Know as Lili93**

_**kavbj**_

_**

* * *

**_Kai adjusted his guantlet before staring at the design. A gold and red phoenix stared back at him with an unblinking eye. Kai shuddered a little before grabbing his sword. Placing it in his sheath at his side, Kai then left his chamber and set out to the courtyard. 

The air was crispy. Kai breathed in remembering all the time he spent in Earth with his mother. The armour glowed slightly as Kai's rage boiled. He swore he would kill his aunt for destorying his life.

-------

In the courtyard the three chosen bodyguards gathered. Jemma was attaining to her horse, a black stallion by the name of Daredevil. Tala was petting Wolborg, making sure he was up to the journey. Brooklyn was attaining to his own horse, a white female by the name of Hikari.

Tala glanced over to another horse. "Whose is that?" he inquried getting up and walking towards the horse. Jemma glanced over Daredevil, a small smile on her face.

"That would be Ghostrider. He's Kai's horse." Brooklyn replied. Ghostrider was a dark brown stallion with red gleaming eyes. Ghostrider's head jolted, glaring hard at Tala. The hybrid wolf backed away, his hands in the air.

"Safe to say he doesn't like you." Kai chuckled as he joined the group. Jemma couldn't help but stare at Kai. The prince was dressed in the special red and gold armour that all the phoeinx king wour. Kai looked completely different to when he was in the sister realm.

Jemma walked to the other side of Daredevil and bowed a little towards Kai. "Is everything set?" she inquried. Kai nodded his head, stroking Ghostrider's mane. "Shall we go then." Jemma smiled, mounting Daredevil. Brooklyn and Kai did the same as Tala turned into his wolf form.

Bryan, Spencer and Ian watced the group leave the courtyard and take off.

--------

Ikine nervously shifted his weight onto his other foot. He didn't like being alone with the new queen, but she took over the underworld he had no choice.

Serve Queen Maria or die.

All of the demons had been placed under some spell which made them bow down to Maria. However the Queen could sense Ikine could be bet to anyone's will.

Ikine was just like Eecho, a soul recorder. Now he missed the bossier female demon. The doors to the Queen's throne room slammed open and a demon walked out. _"Th queen wishes to see you shortie."_ the demon mumbled. Ikine squeaked before running inside.

_"Yes your highness?"_ Ikine inquried. Queen Maria, twin sister to Katarina, glared down at the demon.

"Is my nephew out of the way yet?" she questioned. Ikine had been fearing this question. He began to stumbled over his words. "Just answer the damned question!" Maria yelled. Ikine squeaked again.

_"Well...you see your Highness...no. The Grim Reaper's granddaughter, Jemma and three palce guards saved the prince from the attack last night."_ When Maria gave no reply, Ikine carried on. _"They are on a journey to the shrine of Dranzer."_

**"IMBECILIES!"** Maria screamed, unleashing a dark energy ball at Iknine. He ducked and ran out of the throne room. Maria rubbed her forehead. "Help these days is so hard to find." she grumbled. Suddenly an idea hit her. "The deepest pits of the underworld is home to one warrior who will be able to stop those brats." she laughed.

--------

The group had been riding for some time and had come to a stop in a clearing. A stream ran through it, giving the horses a chance to have a drink. Jemma sat under a weeping willow, looking over the map. "So where do we head?" Tala asked, as the wolf trotted over to the demon.

"We have to go through the wind dragon cave." Jemma frowned. Tala seemed a little frightened.

"Do we have too?" he questioned meekly. Jemma sighed and nodded her head, causing Tala to whine in protest. "We don't have a dragon tamer! We're never gonna get through."

"Get through where?" Kai questioned walking towards the two. Jemma glanced up, her light purple eyes full of worry.

"The wind dragon cave. Without a dragon tamer, it's pretty much hopeless." she replied. Brooklyn closed his eyes, listening to the wind when he heard something. It sounded like a deep rumbling. Brooklyn concentrated hard on the sound with his eyes closed, before he got a mental picture. His eyes flew open as he gasped loudly.

"Everyone! We must leave now!" he yelled. The trio turned to him before Jemma's eyes wideded. Daredevil, Ghostrider and Hikari took off. Before Brooklyn had a chance to move, a large monster struck. Brooklyn manged to right himself in the air and joined the group.

"What is that?" Kai questioned. Jemma growled under her breath, and brought her scythe into view.

"That is a Tengu. Maria seems to want us out of the picture badly." Jemma replied, before she went to strike. The tengu blocked both attacks, before aiming a punch at the smaller demon. Jemma dodged the attack. _"Hell's fury!"_ Jemma yelled sending a fire ball at the tengu.

The trio entered the battle.


	8. Chapter 8

_Just to let you know, the monsters and Jemma and Brooklyn's spells are from the final fantasy series. I don't own them. Thank you to **Schoolboredom** for reviewing._

* * *

Jemma groaned as she slammed into a tree. A crippling pain shot through her spine, but she knew it wasn't broke It couldn't be. As Jemma opened her eyes, Brooklyn was already by her side. 

"_Cure!" _Brooklyn whispered. A green light appeared around Jemma before disappearing. The demon nodded her thanks to Brooklyn before unleashing one of her own spells.

"_Thundara!"_ A bolt of lightening hit the Tengu, but it did little damage. Tala growled a little under his breath as he protected Wolborg. He glanced over to Kai, noticing how bright his armour was getting.

"Kai is most powerful when he is anger. Rage gives the phoenix power." Tala mumbled. The wolf smiled, before looking back at the Tengu. His eyes darted back to Kai. "Kai! Focus all your rage into your sword. That can destroy the Tengu." He called.

Kai looked at his sword. It was glowing dully and it was radiating some heat. Closing his eyes, Kai put all his rage into the sword. Brooklyn held Jemma back as kai charged into the Tengu.

"_Phoenix Flare!"_ kai yelled, before plunging his sword into the Tengu's chest. The Tengu gave out a loud roar, before disappearing in a hazy of green and black dust. Kai took a deep breath, before looking at his sword.

"_What was that? How did I manage to do that?"_ Kai wondered.

--------

Maria growled.

She had been watching the battle from a large crystal ball. It was her only way of keeping track of things in Eoral.

"**Not going how you planned, huh?"**

Maria growled again and looked over her shoulder. Perched on a small ledge in the shadows was Black Dranzer. The sister to the almighty flame god Dranzer, she was currently in her Phoenix form. "If you have any better ideas, then share them." Maria snapped.

As Black Dranzer walked out of the shadows, she transformed into a beautiful female in a long black dress. **"Wouldn't it be easier to concentrate on the castle? The local monsters can deal with kai. He does not know how to awaken the power of the phoenix yet."** Black Dranzer turned to look at Maria. **"By the time he does, it will be too late."** She smirked.

-------

Kai petted Ghostrider, calming him down as best he could. The horses weren't hard to find seeing as they kept together. It appeared that Hikari felt safe around Daredevil and Ghostrider.

"Are the horses okay now?" Tala questioned. Wolborg had been fully healed and seemed ready for action once more. Kai and Brooklyn nodded their heads, as Jemma jumped down from a tree.

"We're about a couple of minutes away from the next village. Any luck we'll be able to find a dragon tamer there." She stated. The three males nodded their heads, as the three horse riders mounted their horses. Tala returned to wolf form and they took off.

They didn't get far as a Jackal and its counter part known as a _Canis Major _began to run along side. Tala nodded to Wolborg who ran behind. Tala glanced up at Jemma. "Keep going. We'll catch up." He ordered and turned around. He pounced on the Jackal sending both onto the floor. Jemma, Brooklyn and Kai urged their horses on.

Wolborg and the Canis Major circled each other, before the Canis went for the attack. Wolborg braced himself, before smacking hit paw against the Canis' body. The Jackal like creature hit the floor. It shook its head before Wolborg pounced. The Canis had no time to react before Wolborg sank its fangs into the creature's neck.

"Wolborg! You okay?"

The said wolf trotted towards Tala, blood dripping from its mouth. Tala smirked and head butted his friend. "We haven't even got to the shrine and trouble is already following us." Tala joked. Wolborg barked in reply before the two took off to the village


	9. Chapter 9

It was safe to say that the group felt like outsiders. The people in the village seemed afraid of them, well more afraid of Jemma. They shuffled away, before a little boy ran to find the village elders. Brooklyn glanced at Kai. "I think you should talk. They'll listen to you." he whispered. Kai nodded his head and dismounted.

"Please, don't be alarmed. We wish no harm upon you." Kai called. He took a step foreward, but the villagers shuffled backwards. Kai stopped. They were more then afraid.

"If you wish us no harm, then why is she here?" one of the villages inquried, pointing at Jemma. The half-demon frowned and looked away. Kai glanced up at Jemma before sighed a little. He then turning to look at the villagers.

"If she was any real threat would I, The prince of Eoral, bring her here? Would I have her as my guardian?" Kai questioned. A hush fell over the village. Brooklyn dismounted and joined Kai's side.

"He speaks the truth. This is Princess Katarina's son, Prince Kai Hiwatari. He is here to save us from Queen Maria." he explained. The villagers began to talk amoungst themselves as Tala and Wolborg appeared on the scene. Tala turned into his human form, wiping blood from his mouth.

"How'd this go all screwy then?" he questioned. He glanced up at Jemma, who still had yet to dismount.

"They won't let us passed and they don't trust me." Jemma sighed and shook her head. "I suppose they cannot be the ones to blame." she mumbled as she dismounted. Tala shrugged.

_"What's all the noise about?"_

The villagers parted as the village elder entered the scene. The little boy returned to his father's side. "How are you and what do you want?" the elder inquried. Kai bowed his head.

"Please sir, we wish no harm. I am prince Kai, son of Princess Katarina. We, as in me and my bodyguards, are seeking a dragon tamer." Kai replied. The elder gpased loudly.

"P-p-prince Kai!" he stumbled. The elder went down on his knees, bowing lower. The villagers followed. "Your Highness, we are honoured that you grace your pressence here." The elder stated. Kai frowned a little.

"You do not need to bow for me. My guardians and I merely seek a dragon tamer and then we shall leave you in peace." Tala lent over to Jemma's ear.

"Is it me, or is he getting into the swing of things now?" he inquried. Jemma nodded her head, her eyes still on Kai.

"I do believe you're right Tala." she whispered. _He has become more of a prince then I had hoped. Maybe he can really save us all._ she thought.

------

The elder's home was small but comforting. The group sat round a large wooden table, as Brooklyn explained the problem to the elder. When the white mage had finished, the elder tapped his chin. "It is good that you've arrived now. A young boy has now passed the final exam." the elder paused and smiled. "Besides, that's his family dragon."

The group followed the elder to a small house. To the left was a dojo and inside was the sound of battle cries. Tala and Brooklyn looked at each other as the elder pulled the door open. "Granger!" he called. The two inside the dojo stopped training. The elder of the two turned to face the elder of the village.

"Genma-san! It is good to see you. What do I own the pleasure of your company?" the older man smiled. He placed his Kendo stick down and shook hands with the elder. The old man's student, a blue haired boy, looked the group over.

"This group need your grandson's help. They need to pass through the wind dragon cave and your grandson is the only dragom tamer we have." The elder explained. The old man glanced towards his student.

"You up for it little dude?" he inquried. The student, who turned out to be the old man's grandson, nodded his head.

"Sure. After all, Dragoon is our family guardian." the boy smirked and disappeared to changed. Jemma smirked, and turned to look around the garden.

"Tyson Granger. Why am I not surprised." she chuckled.

-------

The group waited for Tyson outside of the village. Jemma drummed her fingers lightly on Daredevil's saddle. Brooklyn had his eyes closed, taking in everything through his mind's eye. Tala yawned as did Wolborg. Suddenly there came the sound of hooves as Tyson joined the gang. "Sorry about that." he replied sheepishly. Jemma rolled her eyes.

"About time." she grumbled. Tyson glared at Jemma.

"What was that demon?" he hissed. Ghostrider trotted between the two. Kai glared Jemma before turning his sights onto Tyson.

"Both of you quit it! We have to get to this cave before any more trouble starts." he ordered. Jemma snorted before clicking the reins of her horse. Daredevil began to trot away from the group, quickly followed by Tala and Wolborg. Kai glanced at Brooklyn before following which left Tyson and the white mage to follow behind.

"Siding with a demon. It's unheard of." Tyson grumbled. Jemma glared at him over her shoulder.

"I heard that!"


	10. Chapter 10

_Thank you to all who have reviewed. And to answer **Also known as Lili93**, yes Ray will appear in this story. I thought Kai could do with some more bodyguards.

* * *

_

"So..." 

Kai glanced over to Tyson. The gang had been traveling for some time now. From what Tala could guess, it must have been early afternoon. Tyson fiddled with the reins of his horse. "What?" Kai questioned cooly.

"Are you really Princess Katarina's son?" Tyson mumbled, looking at Kai then looking away. Kai rolled his eyes.

"You heard what your elder had to say. Don't you believe him for something?" Kai snorted, clicking the reins of Ghostrider. The horses grunted and trotted a little faster. Tyson also clicked his reins once he learnt he was falling behind.

"It's not that! I swear! It's just we all thought Princess Katarina died." Tyson replied. Brooklyn glanced over to Kai, seeing a hint of pain race across his eyes. It was clear the phoenix prince still missed his mother. Kai then glared at Tyson.

"Yeah, well she's dead now." he snapped and rode along side Jemma. Tyson frowned a little, before continuing along in silence. He didn't want to upset the prince any more. The group coninuted on in silence for a short while.

"Shouldn't the prince have six bodyguards?" Tyson whispered to Brooklyn. The dragon tamer kept his eyes on Jemma, worried that she might try something. Brooklyn held back a chuckle, then shook his head.

"Up to six. Kai picked the three best warriors in the Eoral castle." he replied. Tyson frowned again and looked at jemma once more. He looked back at Brooklyn, jabbing a thumb at the half demon.

"And she's the best warrior in the Eoral castle? She's a demon for damn sake." Tyson shot back. Brooklyn seemed to pale slightly, looking at something over then Tyson. Tyson glanced back to Jemma who was glaring at him with her ice purple eyes.

"I thought I'd better tell you now Dragon tamer. I have good hearing. If you want to insult me then do it quietly. The whole of Eoral can hear you." Jemma hissed. Tyson paled as well before nodding his head. Wolborg sniffed the air before growling. The gang came to a stop as a heavy fog began to blur their vision.

"This fog doesn't feel right." Tala mumbled, glancing up at Brooklyn. The white mage nodded his head. Closing his eyes, Brooklyn tried to get a mental image. Nothing came to him. Tala glanced towards Tyson.

"Did your dragon do this?" he questioned. Tysn shook his head.

"No. Dragoon couldn't do something like this. Besides, it doesn't feel like Dragoon." he mumbled. It was clear the fog had unnerved them all.

--------

The gang had manage to make it through the fog. They came to a stop in front of a large cave. A cold wind blew from the mouth making them all shiver. "Is this it?" Kai inquried. Tyson nodded his head and dsimounted from his horse.

"This is the place." He turned to look at the others. "It would be a good idea to dismount. We can led the horses through." Tyson stated. Jemma, kai and Brooklyn dismounted. Each of them had an un easy feeling. As they entered the cave, a pair of yellow eyes watched them from the trees.

The cave was even colder inside. Kai focused some of his anger into his armour. Jemma smiled as she felt heat raditate from the armour. Hikari, Brooklyn's horse, seemed jumpy. It took some time for Brooklyn to calm her down. "Easy girl." Brooklyn whispered before a loud rumbled sounded. The floor shook. Tyson came to a stop.

"Wait here." he ordered handed the reins of his horse to Brooklyn. The white mage took them and watched Tyson take off. His figure was still seen as a large blue dragon came into view.

"That's Dragoon?" Kai questioned in a whisper. Jemma nodded her head, unable to take her eyes off the creature.

"Seems to be." Dragoon roared loudly, glaring Tyson down.

_"What do you want?"_ The dragon hissed. Tyson took a deep breath. He thought back to all those years of training. _I can't let the prince down now._ he thought.

"Dragoon! I ask that you let me and my friends pass. We seek to travel to the ancient shrine of the flame god Dranzer." Tyson called out. Dragoon snorted.

_"And you thought you could just come through here? Did you think I would let you pass?"_ The dragon inquried. Tyson knew it was some sort of test. Tyson narrowed his eyes.

"Dragoon, I tried to ask nicely. I demande you let us through now!" Tyson yelled. Dragoon suddenly sensed the amount of wind energy rising in the young lad.

_"You've pass the exams, haven't you?" _Dragoon asked. Tyson nodded his head. Dragoon smiled, blowing out a smoke ring through his nose. _"I sense great energy in you Tyson Granger. You and your friends may pass."_ With that Dragoon turned his back to Tyson and fell asleep.

------

By the time the gang got outside, night had already fallen. "Where to now?" Tyson questioned. Jemma pull the map out from her pocket.

"From the looks of this we have to travel to the Draciel sea." Jemma looked at the sky. "We'll never make it tonight. I suggest we should camp." she muttered. Brooklyn and Tala nodded their heads. Tyson chewed his lip and looked at Kai. The phoenix prince also nodded his head. Without any other protest, the gang set off to find a clearing.

Not long after the group left the cave of the wind dragon, a figure with yellow eyes stumbled out. It had been hard to keep his energy low and to sneak pass the sleeping dragon. The figure snorted. "Dragom Tamer's are over-rated." he grumbled.

The figure placed two fingers on the ground and thought hard. He picked up Jemma's demon energy quickly. Turning invisable, the figure set off. He was going to make sure they were one member short by the end of the night.


	11. Chapter 11

"You okay?"

Jemma turned her attention away from the stars to see Brooklyn. The group had settled down for the night and Jemma had said she would keep an eye out while the rest sleep. Brooklyn sat next to Jemma, who cast a worrying eye over a small mark on his forehead. "I'm fine. Shouldn't you be asleep?" Jemma inquired.

Brooklyn smiled a little, before looking up at the sky. "Couldn't sleep." he mumbled.

_"The demon knows!"_

Brooklyn winced. He prayed that it wouldn't happen on the journey, and up until the pray had held out. Now Zeus wanted in on the everything. The mark on his forehead was the first sign, the headache the second thing. Brooklyn shuddered despite himself. He never wanted to think about the third part.

"That all?" Jemma pressed further. Brooklyn nodded his head, as the stars began to shine more brightly. Jemma knew something was up. She moved closer to Brooklyn and brushed his bangs to one side. "Then why has Zeus shown his mark?" she questioned.

_"The demon knows! Get rid of her now!"_

Brooklyn stumbled back and back handed Jemma hard. She hit the soft earth with a thump, before rubbing her cheek. Brooklyn gasped. "I'm sorry Jemma. I am so sorry. I didn't mean to, I swear!" Brooklyn paniced. Jemma continued to rub her cheek, grinning.

"That's some strenght you have there Brooklyn. Or should I say Zeus?" she chuckled. Brooklyn grasped both sides of his head. Zeus really wanted in.

_"Kill the demon! Kill her now!"_

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Brooklyn screamed. His screaming woke Tyson, Tala and Kai. Tala looked at Jemma before darting over to Brooklyn.

"Brooklyn? What's wrong?" The hybrid wolf questioned. Jemma calmly got up having dealt with Brooklyn's power stuggles before. Tala had as well but every time he saw them, it was still very worrying.

"Tala. Hold him down." Jemma ordered. The red head nodded his hand and pushed Brooklyn down. He straddled his stomach and held the white mage's arms down. Kai's eyes darted from Brooklyn to Jemma. The demon knelt by the right of Brooklyn's head. The mark on his forehead was growing.

"What's wrong with him?" Tyson questioned but the dragon tamer was ignored. Jemma placed her hand on Brooklyn's forehead. All the while Brooklyn continued to screaming.

"Leave me alone! Shut up! Shut up! Get out of my head!"

"Brooklyn, listen to me. Don't listen to Zeus. You're stronger then he is." Jemma urged. She whispered something under her breath, as her hand began to glow white. Brooklyn's struggling began to slow down and the mark began to disappear. By the time it had gone, Brooklyn was silent. His energy spent, Brooklyn was now fast asleep.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Tala asked, letting go of Brooklyn's wrists slowly. Jemma nodded her head, before rubbing her eyes. Kai glared at both the hybrid and the demon. Tala turned his attention to Jemma as he stood up. "What are we gonna do now?"

"We have to leave now. We have to head down to the Draciel sea. There has to be someone who can heal him." Jemma stated. Before Kai or Tyson could question any further, the camp was left behind.

The figure with the yellow eyes stumbled onto the cmap sight. The last embers of a fire was buring out. The figure grumbled, before trying to pick up Jemma's engery. Instead, he got a nasty surprise. "Zeus?" the figure mumbled. The figure shivered but carried on nonetheless.

-------

"Hi! My name is Max Tate."

The bubbly blond smiled widely and greeted the group as the entered a small village. Jemma dismounted and shook the blond's hand. "Max. We're looking for the healer of Draciel village." she replied. Max nodded his head.

"Follow me. I know where he is." he ran ahead without a second word. Tala began to guide Hikari behind Max. Brooklyn lay on Hikari's saddle, still out cold. Jemma followed behind as Kai joined her side. "You knew about that, didn't you?" he hissed. Jemma did not look at him.

"I don't need to explain to you now Kai. I have to make sure Brooklyn is alright." Jemma replied. Kai growled.

"I'm the prince. You have to make sure that I get to St Dranzer shrine in one piece." he snapped. Jemma stopped and glared at Kai. The russian would never admit that he was actually scared of her glare.

"I have known Brooklyn longer then you Kai. I **have** to check on Brooklyn." she spat, before taking off.

-----

By the time Jemma arrived at the small hotel in Draciel village, Kai was waiting for her in the kitchen. Their eyes locked, neither of them wanted to back down. "Have you been waiting up for me? I'm touched." Jemma hissed lightly. She was about to head off to bed, but Kai caught her off guard.

"How long have you known about Brooklyn's illness?" Kai questioned. Jemma stopped.

"It's not an illness." she replied, her back still facing Kai. The phoenix prince snorted.

"Then what is it?" Jemma spun round, her hands balled into fists.

"Brooklyn's marked, okay! The dark god Zeus marked one of my best friends!" she yelled. Kai took a step back, as Jemma sighed loudly. She sat down on the kitchen table, unable to look in the face.

"Marked? Like my aunt then?" Jemma nodded her head, causing Kai to frown. "Does his parents know?"

"His mother died when Brooklyn was very young. She was killed in the war of the mages. She was a white mage." Jemma paused. "His father was the most famous general in the palace guards. He died when Queen Maria first attacked the castle."

Kai looked at the ground, before looking back at Jemma. "You knew from the beginning, yet you let him join the group?"

"Hang on!" Jemma hissed, jumping from the table. "You chose Brooklyn to be your guardian. If you want someone to blame, blame yourself!" Jemma yelled. Kai slammed his fist on the table.

"Goddamnit Jemma..." The half demon shook her head, cutting Kai off.

"No! I've had enough! Brooklyn stays on the team. We leave tomorrow morning." Jemma spun on her heel and left. Kai growled, still staring at where Jemma had been standing. His armour glowed brightly once more.

------

Brooklyn shot up, his eyes darting round the room. A hand was placed on his shoulder making the white mage jumped. "It's okay Brook. It's only me." Tala soothed. Brooklyn let out a sigh.

"W-What happened?" he questioned. His head was pounding and his throat hurt like heck. Tala laid Brooklyn back down before sitting in a small chair next to the bed. Wolborg watched from his place in front of a large fire.

"You scared us then Brook. Zeus wanted to take control." Tala informed. Brooklyn's hand curled into a fist before he pounded the bed.

"He managed to get pass my safe guard." Brooklyn groaned. "Who stopped him though?" Tala smiled at the question.

"You can thank Jemma in the morning. You really need to sleep now." he replied. Brooklyn smiled slightly and slowly closed his eyes. Wolborg moved from his perch and lay down in front of Tala. The red head tickled his friend behind the ear, before trying to get comfortable in the chair. Brooklyn rolled onto his side, his hand falling out from under the cover. Tala sighed a little, watching Brooklyn's face carefully.

"I hate to see you like this Brook. Really I do." Tala paused. "I wish there was something I could do just to save you my friend. We have to find some other way. There's got be some way of getting rid of Zeus." Tala rubbed his eyes, before finally drifting off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

The figure with the yellow eyes entered the hotel of Draciel village quietly. He was surprised how little defences the village had. As he slipped upstairs, he never gave it a second thought.

His mind was solely on the task at hand, given to him by Queen Maria. Take out Death's Granddaughter. The figure smirked. Without her, they would be pretty helpless. The figure came to a stop outside his target's door. Her energy was all over it and the figure could tell she wasn't in a good mood.

The figure's smirk faded. He did like Jemma. Really liked her. The figure shook his head, batting away the thoughts which ran across his brain. He had a job to do and he wasn't going to screw it up. The figure decided on the best way to enter the room.

----

Jemma stirred in her sleep. Clutched in her left hand was a silver pendent. It had a skull design on the front and back of it. Inside was a picture of Jemma's family. Jemma stirred again before rolling onto her side. The figure smiled from the shadows. She was completely defenceless.

The figure slunk over to the bed and pulled a ninja dagger from its sheath on his back. Raising it high, the figure paused. Suddenly he brought the dagger down at an alarming speed. The dagger tore through Jemma sending feathers everwhere.

_Feathers? _The figure looked around, his eyes darting around in confusion. Surely there had to be blood.

Suddenly he saw Jemma on the other side of the bed. Swinging round, she kicked the figure in the face sending him into the farest wall. The pendent was around Jemma's neck once more. "Nice to see you again Kuro." Jemma smirked.

The figure stood up. Kuro was a demon assassin who worked for anyone. Jemma once called him the lowest of boot-lickers, but that didn't stop Kuro liking her. He looked like any other human apart from the red scales that covered his body, his bright yellow eyes and acid green hair. He was dressed in a black ninja outfit. His mouth was covered a black mask. "Nice to see you too sweetheart." Kuro chuckled. He could taste blood in his mouth.

"What are you doing here Kuro?" Jemma questioned as she jumped from the bed. Kuro straightened up, his eyes darting to his dagger. It remained in Jemma's pillow.

"I got paid to get rid of you. Sorry Honey, but it's a job." Kuro smirked and darted for his dagger. Jemma cut his path and kicked him in the stomach. Kuro stumbled back, before lashing out. Jemma ducked from the punch before upper-cutting the assassin.

Kuro growled loudly before running towards Jemma. The half demon grabbed his dagger before driving it through his stomach. Kuro gasped loudly, stopping in mid-attack. Glancing down at the dagger Kuro chuckled. "Well done sweetheart." he muttered before hitting the floor.

-----

Sun light snaked its way across the floor of Kai's room, before landing on the phoenix prince. He groaned and shut his eyes tighter before deciding on getting up. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and ran a hand through his hair. Looking round quickly, Kai smiled when he found his armour.

"Right where I left you." he mused, walking over to it. Quickly he began to get dress when the door to the room was knocked. "Come in!" kai called, fixing his sword. Tala almost fell in.

"Kai, Jemma was attacked last night." he informed. Kai glanced over to him. Although the two argued last night, Kai didn't want anything to happen to her.

"Who? Is she okay?" Kai question quickly. He was already on his way to Jemma's room. Tala nodded his head.

"She's fine." Tala replied as Kai knocked on her door.

_"Come in!"_

Kai pushed the door open, letting it bang against the wall. His eyes met the body of the former assassin Kuro. Jemma sat on her bed, already dressed. She was brushing her hair. "Who the hell is that?" Kai inquried.

Jemma smirked and clicked her hair up. "That would be Kuro. He was hired by Maria to kill me." she informed, jumping from the bed. Kai couldn't tear his eyes form it.

"You just gonna leave him there?" Jemma slapped her forehead.

"Oh yeah." She created a portal quickly and kicked the dead body in. Jemma dusted her hands, and turned to the door as the portal closed.

"Where did you send it?" Kai questioned as they joined her. Jemma grinned.

"Directly to Maria's throne. A little present from me to her."

----

Tyson talked excitedly to Max as Jemma, Tala and Kai arrived. Brooklyn looked over a large ship, looking better then he had in ages. Jemma was happy that Brooklyn was in top form once more. "Hey Tyson. What's going on?" Tala questioned. Tyson turned round.

"Max's uncle said he'll give us a ride across the sea." Tyson replied. Kai glanced over to Max.

"Is this true?" Max nodded his head.

"Yep. Uncle said he wanted to do something to help the prince." Max paused. The gang knew he wanted to ask something. "I want to go with you on your journey." he stated. The group looked at each other.

"Are you sure? This journey is very dangerous." Brooklyn commented. Jemma nodded her head. Max looked at the group, each in turn, before looking at the sky.

"My mother was once a guardian to King Kjarja on his journey to the Shrine of the great flame god." Max looked at the sea as Tala, Jemma and Broolyn looked at each other.

"King's grandfather?" Tala whispered. Jemma was about to reply but Max continued with his own story.

"My mother managed to get the King to the shrine before she was ambushed. She never returned home." Max finished sadly. Kai nodded his head.

"That settles it then. Max can come with us." He stated. Tyson cheered along with Max. Tala looked at Brooklyn and Jemma who both shrugged. Max turned to the group.

"We have to go now. Uncle won't wait forever." he smiled and darted off to the ship. Tyson followed behind. Jemma glanced round.

"What about our horses?" she questioned as they neared the ship. She laughed loudly when she saw two people trying to get Daredevil on the ship. She rushed to their aid, as Daredevil reared up. Brooklyn followed behind as Tala walked along side kai.

"That Max kid looks like he's on a sugar high. You sure you can handle it?" The hrbrid wolf chuckled. Kai let a thin smile grace his face before boarding the ship.


	13. Chapter 13

The journey across the Draciel Sea was pretty much uneventful. Well, in Kai's opinion anyway. He didn't realise how long the journey would take. From what he could gather from Jemma, they had to pass through a neko-jin village.

Kai watched the sea stretch out before them. The smell of salt was strong but the sun felt good on them. Brooklyn stood at the front of ship, his eyes closed. So far Zeus was under control. Kai kept his eyes on him, wondering whether it was a good idea to keep him on the team.

The soon-to-be phoenix prince turned his sights to the other members of the team. Tyson and Max seemed to be playing a card game. To Kai, they seemed to be getting on better then anyone else.

Next was Tala. Both he and Wolborg were fast asleep. Wolborg lay on Tala's out-stretched legs which didn't seem to bother Tala.

Lastly was Jemma. She stood against the wall of the captain's bridge. Her arms were crossed over her chest and every now and then, she checked her pendent was with her. Kai watched her check a third time. He knew something was wrong.

"Oh no!" Jemma gasped loudly. Tala cracked open an eye.

"Oh no what?" he questioned. Kai watched the half-demon pat herself down in a panic. Even the crew on the ship could tell something was wrong.

"My pendent! It's missing." Jemma panicked. Wolborg got up as Tala stood up. He checked his pockets just to be sure he didn't have it. Tala quickly found that he was missing something as well.

"Where's my ice ring?" Tala inquired. Wolborg stared at him, his head cocked to one side. "I cannot have lost it!" Tala cursed. Kai glanced towards the back of the ship when he heard laughing.

"_This is a great steal Brother."_

"_Yes Sister. These shall fetch a nice prize in the next port."_

Kai walked round to find two crew members. The male had a ring in the palm of his hand, while the female had a pendent. "I believe they belong to my friends." Kai hissed. The two crew members spun round.

"These are ours, you hear!" The male snapped. Kai's eyes narrowed. The female whimpered before pushing him out the way. Kai stumbled, but caught himself as the two took off. The captain watched them run towards Brooklyn.

"What the hell has gotten into them?" The captain wondered, as kai ran into view.

"Brooklyn! Stop them!" Kai yelled. Brooklyn turned to see the two crew members running towards him. He punched the male hard, sending him flying into the female. They landed with a thump on the floor, their stash hitting the floor.

"My pendent!" Jemma cried out, snatching the item from the floor. The female growled. Wolborg carefully picked up the ring and ran back to Tala. The male got up.

"Give that back you fleabag!" he yelled. Tala glared at him.

"Who the hell do you think you are stealing from us?" Jemma demanded, shaking her pendent in front of the female. The two crew members smirked at each other.

"We are King and Queen! World famous Thieves!" they replied together. Kai snorted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"If you're so famous, how come I've never heard of you." He mumbled. King turned his sights to Kai.

"Because you're an outsider. Outsiders are not welcome to Eoral." He snapped. There came a thump and King hit the floor. Kai smirked at Jemma, who had hit King across the neck knocking him out.

"That felt good."

-------

The ship docked at the next port without so much as a hitch. The thieves, King and Queen, had been dealt with and all their stolen items returned to their owners. Jemma mounted Daredevil, before looking at the others.

"We all ready to do?" she questioned. Kai, Brooklyn, Tyson and Max all mounted their own horses as Tala turned into his wolf form.

"Let's go." Kai ordered. The group set off at a good pace, heading towards the next village.


	14. Chapter 14

_Thanks to everyone who have reviewed. I own May-lin, who makes a brief appearnce in this story. Also, just to let you guys know, I'm gonna be making a sequel to this.

* * *

_

Jemma smelt the air and frowned. 

She was sure she could smell smoke. Even Daredevil could smell something as he began to stomp the ground. Ghostrider trotted up next to him as the gang came to a stop. Kai glanced over to Jemma. "You smell smoke too?" he questioned. Jemma nodded her head. Kai smirked a little. "Good. I thought it was just me." he added. Wolborg raised his nose up and smelt the air. Tyson and Max looked around nervously. Wolborg then turned to Tala and whimpered something to him. Tala nodded his head.

"Wolborg said that the smoke is just up ahead." he informed. Jemma mused over this information as she glanced up the beaten path. Tyson chewed his lip.

"We're not gonna find out what it is, are we?" he whimpered. Kai rolled his eyes, before casting a glance over Jemma. He could tell in her light purple eyes that she didn't know what to do. Kai decided to take charge and clicked Ghostrider's rein. The horse set off again on a slow trot. Jemma snapped out of her trace and quickly followed with Brooklyn, Tala and Wolborg. Tyson and Max looked at each other before following.

Brooklyn winced a little. The smell of smoke was making his eyes water. It also reminded him of the time when his old house was burnt down during the war of mages. Brooklyn shook his head. It would no good to remember that day again.

------

The smoke came from a large bonfire outside a house. Sitting next to the fire was a young girl, about the same age as the group. She had long dark purple hair which was done up in french plait and held in place by a gold clip. She wour mostly white with a grey trim. Kai slowly dismounted from Ghostrider and made his way over to her. The unnatural glint in her green eyes unnerved the group. The other's followed Kai's lead and made their way over to the girl slowly.

However, no sooner had Brooklyn made a step, the girl looked up. Kai came to a stop. The only sound was the roaring fire. The girl did not take her eyes off Brooklyn. Kai cleared his throat. "I'm sorry if we disturbed you."

The girl took her eyes off of Brooklyn and stared at Kai. "It's okay. I'm merely waiting for father and Kadaj." she replied. As if on cue, there came a small meow and a little kitten joined the girl. "There you are Kadaj." the girl cooed, picking the kitten up. The kitten purred as the girl turned to the group once more. "My name is May-lin. May I know your names?" she greeted. Kai looked at Jemma, who shrugged.

"I'm Kai Hiwatari, son of Princess Katarina. These are my guardians; Jemma, Tala, Wolborg, Brooklyn, Tyson and Max." Kai replied. May-lin stood up and bowed in front of Kai. She then walked over to Brooklyn. She moved his bangs to one side, causing the white mage to jump a little. May-lin frowned at the small black mark on his forehead.

"You're marked." she muttered. Brooklyn took a step back, before sorting his hair out. May-lin frowned again.

"I know I am. I don't need reminding." Brooklyn huffed. Kadaj the kitten meowed a little, looking up at May-lin. A smile suddenly appeared on her face.

"Why don't you come inside. I can fix you up in no time." she suggested. Brooklyn looked at the others, before they followed her inside the small house.

------

The house seemed a lot bigger on the inside then on the out. Kadaj the kitten sat perched on the ledge of a wooden fireplace, eyeing the group carefully. May-lin smiled at the kitten. "Don't mind Kadaj. He's not a very social kitten." May-lin disappeared into the kitchen and began to potter around. Jemma glanced over to Brooklyn who cradled his head in his hands. She perched herself in front of him.

"Is it bad?" she whispered. Brooklyn shook his head.

"Not bad bad. I'll be okay." he replied wincing slightly. Jemma didn't believe him but nodded her head anyway. May-lin returned, carrying a small bright green potion. She handed it to Brooklyn who took it gingerly. "Is this gonna help?" he inquried. May-lin nodded her head.

"It won't cure you completely. I've never been able to make something that can cure the marked ones. What it will do is strenghten the barrier so your dark beast can stay out of your head." she replied. Brooklyn smiled and drank the potion in one gulp. By the time he had finished, another figure entered the house. "Papa. Is everything alright?" May-lin questioned. Her father shook his head.

"There's a large demon out side. I just managed to get home before it saw me." he replied slightly out of breath. Kai looked at Jemma who nodded her head. She stood up and headed for the door. May-lin's father turned round. "Don't go outside. It's dangerous." he called. Jemma chuckled.

"All due respect sir. I'm use to danger."

------

Jemma glanced round, noticing the bonfire was starting to burn away.

Suddenly the floor began to rumbled. Jemma stumbled before regaining herself. She pulled another weapon into view. In her hands was a Katana with a jet black handle. Jemma paused, keeping her eyes peeled for any danger.

She then saw it.

The demon was a large bright green orge. In one hand, it carried a mace which could easily crush a man. Jemma smirked. She had used those type of demons for training once before. As the demon caught sight of her, Jemma lept into the air. Kai and the others ran outside to see what was going on. Just as Jemma was about to strike, the orge back handed her into the bonfire. "Look out!" Brooklyn yelled, pushing May-lin out of the way of the buring logs. May-lin got up and raced over to Jemma, who was trying to pull herself out of the fire.

_"Cura!"_

Jemma felt better then usual. She nodded her thanks to May-lin, before running to join Kai. The soon-to-be phoenix prince took his sword out of it sheath and stood ready. He glanced at Jemma as she joined his side along with Brooklyn, Tala and Wolborg. "Do you think we can defeat it?" he questioned. Jemma shrugged.

"I dunno. It's a lot stronger then any orge I've faced." she replied. Tala glanced over to her.

"That's a lot of help." he grumbled. May-lin ran back inside along with her father. Tyson and Max joined the team. Brooklyn closed his eyes, sensing the demon's weaknesses. He could find one, but he did learn of the orge fire attack. Brooklyn took a step back and whispered under his breath. "Brooklyn, what are you doing?" Tyson questioned. Brooklyn ignored him.

_"NulBlaze!"_

A sheild appeared round all five members. Kai glanced over to Brooklyn. "It's a sheild against fire." Brooklyn informed taking his own sword in hand. Kai nodded his head, before running towards the demon. The battle was just about to begin.


	15. Chapter 15

May-lin winced as Kai crashed into a tree. The orge was far more powerful then the group had though. Tyson glared at the orge, before summoning up enough power for his attack. _"Tornado blast!"_ Tyson yelled, sending a tornado crashing in orge. The monster stumbled and landed in the bonfire. Pieces of wood flew into the air. May-lin screamed as her father protected her as best he could.

Kai nodded towards Tyson before the orge stood up again. Jemma took charge next. Brooklyn gave her a boost, sending her into the air. Jemma hovered as she held her hand out over the orge's head. _"Blizzaga!"_

A shower of snow and ice fell on the orge, causing it to howl in pain. As it was blinded by the coldness, Tala and Wolborg struck. Both clamped thier jaws round the orge's wrists. The orge howled again before swing both wolves away from him. The wolves collided into Jemma, sending all three crashing to the ground. Brooklyn gritted his teeth and turned his sights onto the orge. May-lin watched as his sword began to glow bright white. She knew what he was about to do. May-line glanced up at her father who shook his head. "How does he know that attack?" he whispered.

Orge stopped his advance towards the fallen trio to look at Brooklyn. Now, not only was his sword began to glow but his whole body as well. Tyson, Max and kai began to back up as the ground began to shake. May-lin whimpered and hide her face in his father's arm. Even Jemma was beginning to get scared. Tala looked up at the sky and saw it turning bright white. The orge walked towards Brooklyn, stopping just inches away from the white mage. The place had gone deafly silent. Then...

_"HOLY!"_

White beams fell from the sky, attacking the orge. It screamed in pain as the beams continued to fall. When the beams stopped the orge fell to its knees. Brooklyn charged forward, his sword dragging on the floor. Then suddenly, the white mage slashed the orge from its side to its head. The orge hit the floor, nothing more then a burning corpse. Brooklyn fell to one knee, completely drained. He vowed never to use that attack unless he had too.

"Holy Sh..." Jemma caught herself and ran towards Brooklyn. She wasn't alone in her worries over the white mage. Tala, Wolborg, Kai, Max, Tyson and May-lin all ran towards him. Brooklyn fell back, unable to even sit up anymore. May-lin caught him in time so he wouldn't hurt himself on the hard ground. "Man Brooklyn. What was that attack?" Jemma questioned. May-lin could tell it was hard for Brooklyn to talk at the moment.

"It's called Holy." May-lin informed. The group all looked at her. "Only skilled white mages can use that attack. It's the last attack a white mage learns." May-lin paused to look at the group. "Not since the war of the mages has that attack been used at all."

"Who was the last to use it?" Tala questioned. Brooklyn closed his eyes and smiled softely. He whispered _"Mother."_ under his breath, but no-one hear him.

"Asami Kingston." May-lin replied. Jemma gasped a little and looked at Brooklyn who continued to smile to himself.

_Brooklyn's mother preformed that attack? No wonder he knows how to use it, but why didn't he tell us he could. That attack is dangerous to weild._ Jemma mumbled in her head. her attention was turned to the two wolves as they sniffed the air. "What is it?" she inquried.

"Another fire. I think something is buring again." Tala informed, speaking for Wolborg. Jemma looked at Kai who nodded his head. She then glanced back Brooklyn. Somehow they had to drag him along too.

------

The neko-jin village that the gang had to get through was burning. Every house was ablaze and bodies lay in the streets. Those lucky enough to surive, tried their hardest to out the fire out. By the time the gang arrived at the village, half of it had been destoryed. Jemma shook her head, wishing they had arrived sooner. Brooklyn was still out cold. Max looked at Tyson, an idea beginning to form. "Tyson give me a boost." he ordered, dismounting. The dragon tamer said nothing as he followed Max's lead.

Summoning up enough energy, Tyson sent Max soaring into the air. As Max began to slow down, he too called his own energy. _Draciel, give me strenght._ Max thought as he placed his hands together, the palms facing the village.

_"WATERGA!"_

The Neko-jin villagers stopped what they were doing as it began to rain. They knew this was not normal rain, before the elder of the village spotted Max in the air. He smiled and bowed lowly for the water fighter. The rain was heavy as it soaked everyone, but it seemed to be putting the fire out. No-one seemed to care if they did get wet at all. Even Brooklyn had been woken by the cold shower then fell on him.

At last the rain stopped and Max began to fall back to the ground. Before he had chance to hit the ground, a large white tiger caught him. The gang joined the tiger and it's master. The tiger's master turned out to be a young boy. He had raven black hiar with a braid that reached the floor. he wour a white chinese silk jacket and dark blue pants. He scratched the tiger behind the ear, before turning to the group.

"Thank you for helping my village." The neko-jin smiled. Max waved it off.

"It was nothing." The neko-jin shook his head.

"It was very brave. We are all in your debt. May I know your names?" He questioned. Kai sighed a little but nodded his head anyway.

"My name is Kai Hiwatari, son of Princess Katarina. These are my guardians; Jemma, Tala, Wolborg, Brooklyn, Max and Tyson." Kai paused to catch his breath. "May we know yours?" he added. The neko-jin nodded his head and smiled.

"My name is Ray Kon and this is my beast, Driger."


	16. Chapter 16

_Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. I love each and everyone of you.

* * *

_

"Captain!" 

Bryan looked up from his reading as Ian and Spencer burst into his office. "What is it? Has the prince returned?" he inquried standing up. Spencer shook his head.

"You'd better come and see this sir." Ian gasped. Bryan ran round his desk and followed the two soliders to the walkway of the castle. When he got there, Bryan couldn't believe his eyes. Standing at the very front of the castle was an army of demons. Bryan knew that was only half of Maria's full force. There came a chill as the Grim Reaper joined them. He frowned and scratched his chin.

_"That can't be good."_ he mumbled. Ian glared up at him.

"Of course it's not good!" he snapped but Spencer held him back. The Grim Reaper ignored the smaller solider, keeping his eyes on the army. Ian turned his attention to Bryan. "What are your orders Capatin?" he inquried. Bryan looked grimly at the two soliders. There was no other options.

"Ready the troops. Today we march!" He ordered.

-----

"You didn't need to help us back there."

Max shook his head and smiled brightly. "It's okay. I just thought you needed a hand." Max replied. The elder of the neko-jin village bowed his head lowly. His granddaughter, Mariah, prepared each of the group a drink.

"What happened here?" Tyson inquried. Mariah moved to join her brother and his best friend, Lee and Ray. Ray's beast Driger lay curled up at Ray's feet. The elder shifted in his place before answering.

"An orge." The elder paused. His grandson, Lee decided to take over.

"The orge that my grandfather summoned to protect the village from Maria's soliders." he informed. Jemma tapped her chin.

"Seems pretty risky summoning an orge. Was it on your side to begin with?" she inquried. All the neko-jins nodded their head. Jemma sighed as if she knew what went wrong. "Maria's hold on the underworld has corrupted some of the summons." she muttered. The elder hung his head.

"It's becasue of me that the orge destoryed our village. I feel so ashamed." he whimpered. Lee joined his grandfather's side and whispered a few things to him. The elder suddnely nodded his head before looking at kai dead in the eye.

"I believe we are in debt to you and your friends for their kind deed."

--------

Bryan sat proud on his horse, staring the demons down. The army had been called in a hurry but it was an impressive army nevertheless. Bryan smiled down at his own soliders before looking back at the enemy.

The General of the demon army was a large orge. He swung his mace over his head before giving out a loud battle cry. The demons replied by repeating the battle cry. It rumbled over the army, causing some to have second thoughts. They shook the thoughts away as Bryan yelled out their own battle cry.

**"FOR EORAL!"**

The reply from the soliders was louder then the demons. This seemed to raise their moral and they're spirit. The demon general seemed to pause in his actions and stare at the Eoral army. He didn't think they would have that much spirit or moral. The general snorted and signaled for his troops to begin their march. Bryan drew his sword and raised it high in the air. "Archers!" he yelled.

They drew their bows, ready and waiting for the command.

"**FIRE**!"

A volley of arrows flew into the air. Bryan smiled a little. It was about time he got to see some action.

---------

Kai shook his head. "You don't sir. My friends decided to help you out that was all." he stated. However the elder would not take no for an answer. He too shook his head.

"If you and your guardians had not arrived then our village would have surely been completely destoryed." the elder paused. "I must do something to help you on your journey your highness." he added. Driger woke up. Ray glanced down at his life long friend.

"Driger, what is it?" he questioned. The tiger seemed to growl at Ray. The neko-jin nodded his head, seemingly understanding everything the tiger said. When Driger was finished, Ray voiced his idea. "Driger says let one of the villagers be the princes' guardian." The elder scratched his chin.

"I think that would be the perfect way to repay the debt." Kai heaved a sigh and looked at the others. Each one had a weathered sort of look on their face. Kai rolled his eyes skyward and turned back to the elder. "I think the perfect guardian would be Ray."

"WHAT!"

Both Ray and Lee stared at surprised. "Why Ray?" lee inquried. Ray nodded his head.

"Yeah. Why me?"

The elder coughed and looked at the two boys with old eyes. "Lee, I need you here. You are the only person besides Ray who is stronge enough to defend the village." he explained. Mariah nodded her head.

"Lee, what grandfather says is true. Ray is not as nearly as stronge as you." Mariah gave Ray a sorry look before continuing. "If he goes on this journey, then He will certainly become stronger." she stated. Lee mused over this as Ray seemed utterly helpless. Finally Lee nodded his head.

"I see your point grandfather." he mumbled before turning to Ray. " May Driger give you strenght on your journey. I will pray that you return safely." Ray nodded his head and the two best friends embraced.


	17. Chapter 17

_I don't own the song I'm using in this chapter.

* * *

_

Ray glanced back at his home letting out a low sigh. It was the first time he had ever been away from the village and it worried him a little. Ray knew that Maria's forces were getting stronger, but he had faith in Lee and the other neko-jin warriors. With one last look at the village, Ray turned to Driger. "You ready?" he questioned. The white tiger nodded his head and turned to the direction of the group. Ray mounted his own horse and set off to join them. 

---------

Bryan wiped a blood trail on his cheek as he slayed the last of the demons. He knew that Maria's army was not going to last. They were few in numbers. But something was bugging Bryan. Why only send half of her army when they were going to be easily defeated? Bryan turned round to look at Spencer. "How many injured?" he inquried.

"Sixteen so far captain. Ian has taken some other soliders out onto the battle field to find any more." the blond giant informed. Bryan nodded his head.

There was a strange chill in the air. Bryan looked at the sky with a frown. He had a feeling this was only the beginning.

-------

The group had come to a clearing. It was lunch time and Ray was already cooking a feast. Kai eyed the corpse of a large rabbit. "Are all rabbits like that here?" he inquried. Ray raised an eyebrow.

"What's a rabbit?" Kai stared at him, before pointing to the corpse. Ray glanced over to it before chuckled a little. "That's a Yrake. Not the most friendly animal here, but rather tastey." he replied. Kai stared at the corpse before shrugging. he then turned to look at Jemma, who had taken up guard duty once more. He liked Jemma, really liked her.

_'Cause she's bittersweet,  
__She knocks me off my feet.  
__And I can't help myself,  
__I don't want anyone else.  
__She's a mystery,  
__She's too much for me.  
__But I keep coming back for more,  
__She's just the girl I'm looking for.'_

**The Click Five: Just the girl**

Jemma wasn't like the girls back in earth. They were always tripping over themselves to be nice to him, but Jemma didn't really care. A law onto herself. Way to bittersweet to be friends with the girls back home, but that was why Kai liked her. His thoughts were interupted when Ray yelled out that lucnh was done. Tyson was first to get his share, almost choking on it. Jemma took her time, waiting last in line for her share. Ray didn't worry about not having enough. Everyone in Eoral knew that you could feed a family for 2 weeks on a Yrake.

"We're not to far away from the shrine now. Should be another day or two." Jemma informed. Tyson stared at her in horror.

"Another day or two? But we've been traveling for days!" he moaned. Brooklyn looked up from his lunch. It was clear to see that he was looking a lot better.

"Then maybe you shouldn't have joined us." he pointed out. Tyson glared at the white mage.

"Well, at least you get to shed a few pounds Tyson." Kai muttered, earning a chuckle from both Jemma and Tala. Tyson stuck his tongue out at the prince before returning to his lunch. Jemma smirked at Kai before continuing on with her own lunch.

------

Bryan did not look from his report as a cold chill blew into his office. "Make yourself at home Death." he mumbled.

_"Thank you Bryan."_ The Grim Reaper smiled and sat down in front of Bryan's desk. Bryan looked up and raised an eyebrow. _"I did that check that you requested."_ Bryan lent foreward.

"And? How many are dead?" He questioned. The Grim Reaper clicked his fingers and Eecho flew in. Bryan frowned at the little demon but let her carry on anyway. Eecho coughed and looked down the list.

"From our calculations 179 are dead, 16 are injured and only 2 are missing." Eecho looked at Bryan over the top of her lists, as Bryan chewed over this information. He finally nodded his head.

"I see. Is it normal for demons to kidnap humans?" he inquried. Eecho looked at her master, who nodded his head.

_"Sometimes yes. I dare say they're death will be swift."_ Bryan rubbed his forehead and nodded his head.

"Okay. Thank you for checking."


	18. Chapter 18

Spencer and Ian gaze over the battlefield. The ground was still wet with the blood of their fallen comrades and the demons enemy. Ian sighed and turned away from the field. "I just hope the prince returns soon. It's been almost a week now." He mumbled.

"The journey to the shrine is meant to be long. It is Dranzer's way of testing the resolve of the future ruler." Spencer replied, his eyes looking up at the sky. Ian nodded with head and sighed.

"I know, I know. I just that demon hasn't betrayed us all." He mumbled, his arms crossed over his chest. Spencer glared at his smaller friend.

"Jemma has proved that she and her grandfather are on our side. They don't want Maria to rule Eoral either." He stated. Ian huffed but didn't press the matter.

-------

Jemma rubbed her ears. They had been burning for some time which only meant one thing. Someone was talking about her.

"You okay?"

Jemma glanced to her right to see Kai. She smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah, why?" she inquired. Kai pointed to her ears.

"They're bright red." He stated. Jemma's right hand returned to her ears, as if to rub the red away. She shrugged before waving it off.

"It's nothing. Someone's talking about me, that's all." Her attention then focused on Kai's armour. Instead of glowing bright red, it was glowing a darker blue. "We must be getting closer to the shrine." Jemma mumbled. Ray trotted up beside the two fighters.

"How'd you figure that out?" he questioned, before noticing Kai's armour.

"His armour is reacting to the shrine." Jemma paused and looked at everyone. "Let's go!" she ordered before Daredevil began to gallop away. The others were quick to follow.

--------

Maria grabbed the nearest item to her, a black vase and threw it against the wall. All of her plans had been destroyed. Even the mighty ogre she had corrupted failed to work. Someone tutted to Maria's right.

"**Temper, temper."** Black Dranzer chuckled. Maria turned his sights onto the dark god. Black Dranzer was in her huamn form and seemed to be dance with an invisible person.

"Keep your trap shut!" Maria screeched. Black Dranzer twirled round to face Maria and gave her a piercing look. Maria gave one back.

"**It seems you have forgotten about their walking time bomb. Would it not be simpler to bring Zeus to the front of that white mages mind?"** Black Dranzer questioned. Maria dropped her glare.

"Zeus." She whispered, before looking at her dark god. "Do you think it will work?" she questioned. Black Dranzer rolled her eyes before she continued to dance.

"**The potion that brat gave the white mage may work, but we together are far more powerful."**

A slow and sick smile crept on Maria's face.

--------

The shrine of the great flame god Dranzer was a large white building, standing atop a hill. Priests and Priestess were presence, attending to the garden surrounding the shrine. The group dismounted from their horses and made their way slowly to the top. Some of the priest and priestess gasped as Kai made his way forward.

The head priest suddenly appeared before the group. He bowed lowly in front of Kai. "Welcome home your highness." He greeted before standing up. "It is good to see you alive. Shall we proceed?"

Kai glanced back at his guardians, but Jemma shook her head. "This part of the journey is for you to do on your own. We shall be waiting for you to return Kai." She stated. Kai nodded his head and entered the shrine with the head priest.

"Leave me alone!"

Jemma spun round to see Brooklyn cradling his head. She watched in horror as a large pair of black wings began to unfold from Brooklyn's back. She glanced to the priest and priestess, who huddled towards the shrine doors.

"Get inside! Lock the door. We'll deal with him." Jemma ordered. The priests and Priestess ran inside the shrine and closed the doors. Jemma turned her sides back to Brooklyn.

"We're all so sorry Brook." She whispered.


	19. Chapter 19

Kai knelt in front of a large alter.

The headpriest had led the soon-to-be prince into a large room. The only thing the room contained was a large alter to the flame god Dranzer. He had been praying for sometime, but Kai was not going to give up. His promise to his mother was the one thing that fueled him to do this.

**"Your mother is very proud of you Kai."**

Kai looked up, his eyes large. Sitting on the alter was a young man. He looked a little like Kai himself, but there was some differences. His wild hair was actually made of fire. His eyes were the colour of molten lava. The man wour a full set of armour. Kai stuggled to get his words out. "Are you...Dranzer?" Kai inquried. The man glanced down at him before nodding his head.

**"I am, yes. I daresay Kai, I have never met a royal who has so much fire within him."** Dranzer paused and got up from the alter. **"Are you really ready to face your aunt and my sister?"** The god inquried. Kai stood up quickly.

"Forgive me Dranzer, but she stole my mother from me. If my aunt had not been marked then maybe my mother would still be here!" Kai shot back. A slow smirk appear on the flame god's face.

**"Very well then, I shall help you become the rightful heir to the throne of Eoral. But first..."** Dranzer clapped his hands. Kai watched as a shadow appeared and began to take form. Standing to the right of Dranzer was a shadow creature in Kai's form. **"..You must defeat the one thing that frightens you."**

Kai raised an eyebrow. "The one thing that scares me?" he ventured. Dranzer let a low chuckle escape from his lips.

**"The one thing that scares you. I have seen in your mind Kai. Everyone has a weakness, even gods."** Dranzer glanced down at the shadow Kai. **"The one thing that scares you is being marked. This shadow is a marked verison of you. Defeat him and I shall aid you in your battle."** Dranzer moved away and sat back down on the alter. The shadow sneered at Kai, who pulled his own sword into view.

-------

Max summoned up enough energy to unleash his attack. _"Waterga!"_

The attack bounced off a shield that had appeared round Brooklyn. Max stumbled back in shock. The water warrior had not seen anyone used a shield before. Brooklyn glared down at Max, but the group knew it was not Brooklyn doing the actions. His eyes were glazed over and his body movments seemed jolty as if Zeus was just getting use to using Brooklyn's body. Brooklyn held up his right hand and let a darkness ball fly at Max.

The water warrior squeaked and shielded his eyes. Tyson knocked him to the floor as the darkness ball flew past. It disappeared somewhere into the distance where it would end up crashing into a forest and setting it on fire. Tala transformed into his human form and held his hands together, palms facing Brooklyn. However, he aimed for Brooklyn's wings knowing that the shield would not cover all of Brooklyn's body. Zeus' own blindness.

"I'm sorry Brook." Tala whispered as a cold wind blew. Brooklyn turned his sights to Tala. It was a standoff, before Brooklyn beat the hybrid wolf to it. There came a psychic blast from Brooklyn sending Tala flying into a tree. The impact knocked Tala out, causing Wolborg to whine and run to fallen friend. A deep rasping laugh escaped Brooklyn's throat, before Jemma jumped up behind him and tackled him to the ground.

As the demon and the marked one toppled to the floor and continued to fight, Tyson and Max raced over to Tala. Neither of them knew any white magic spells but Max knew he had plenty of potions in his pocket. The blond warrior pulled out a small jelly like ball. When it hit Tala, a green glow appeared the hybrid wolf, and before long Tala was awake. Wolborg yipped happily and bounced a little on the spot.

-------

Kai cursed himself as the shadow struck again, nailing him in the side. Both swords had been left on the floor where they had been knocked to. Dranzer watched with interest. He could sense that Katarina's son had the right blood within him to past this small test. Kai hit the floor, blood dripping from his lip. The shadow snickered once more, making his way slowly over to him. Kai glanced over to his sword, remembering something Tala had told them on their way to the shrine.

_'You see, when you get angry the power is channelled into your armour. If you think about it, you can make that anger you're own power.'_

Kai was angry, the armour was proof of that. It was glowing brighter by the second. Dranzer let another slow smile roll onto his face. The shadow went to strike. Just as the attack was about to make contact, Kai rolled to his left. He continued to roll before landing right next to his sword. Grabbing hold of it, Kai channelled all his anger into the sword. the shadow began to run towards him, unaware of the attack.

_"PHOENIX FLARE!"_

The burning hot steel tore through the shadow, leaving a gaping hole in its side. The shadow screamed in pain before stumbled back. The ember left on the body began to eat away until the shadow hit the floor and became nothing but ashes. Kai wiped his sword before sheating it. He turned to Dranzer who began to clap. **"Well done young Hiwatari. Katarina has a right to be proud of her only son."**

Kai stared cooly at him. "You have spoken to my mother?" he questioned. Dranzer stood up, nodding his head as he walked towards Kai.

**"We have exchanged a few words. She has been watching over you for some time now and is very proud of the warrior you have become."** Dranzer came to a stop infront of Kai. **"And now, if you will let me, I need to make a mind contection with you."**

The flame god waited until Kai nodded his head. Dranzer closed his eyes and placed his fingers on Kai's forehead.

The future ruler of Eoral had never felt such pain before in his life.

-------

Tala watched as Brooklyn and Jemma wrestled on the floor. "Damn it Zeus! Get out of his head!" Jemma ordered. Brooklyn spat in Jemma's face.

_"Never! He's mine now you half breed brat!"_ Zeus spat using Brooklyn's mouth to form the words. Tala raced over to Jemma's aid, holding Brooklyn's wrists down. Jemma nodded her thanks to the hybrid wolf before turning her attention to Brooklyn. She was still straddling the marked mage as she placed her hands on Brooklyn's forehead. There appeared a dark blue light and suddenly Brooklyn stopped struggling. The black wings were slowly disappearing leaving large holes in Brooklyn's shirt. Jemma slowly got up and sat down on the grass, as Tala let go of the white mage.

Brooklyn's eyes shot open and he glanced at Jemma as she wiped away his spit. Brooklyn paniced. "Jemma! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Brooklyn got up and noticed that the others had a few nicks and cuts. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry all of you!"

"It wasn't your fault Brook. It was Zeus." Tala pointed out, but Brooklyn shook his head.

"But he's using my body and my power as a white mage. I almost killed you all. I am also to blame." suddenly an idea crossed his mind. Brooklyn summoned up enough power and looked at each of the group in turn. _"Curaga!"_

No sooner had each of the members been cured, the doors to the shrine opened. The group all lined up, waiting to see how Kai was. Jemma smiled when she first saw Kai's eyes. Every so often a flicker of Dranzer raced across. "So you are willing to help us Dranzer." Jemma smiled. Kai's voice was rough.

**"I have indeed Jemma. I must request this of you. Do not try to contact me while I'm in a mind-link with Kai. It would not be a good idea to use up Kai's new power just yet."** Dranzer informed. Jemma nodded her head and Kai turned back to normal.

"Shall we return home? I wish to punish the person who took my mother away from me." Kai hissed a little, cracking his knuckles. The group nodded their heads and left the shrine. The head priest watched them, a smile on his face.

I believe that Eoral will return to its perfect state. The prince has finally returned to us."


	20. Chapter 20

Never had Bryan seen such a welcoming sight. As he helped Ian keep an eye on things, Bryan saw something in the distance. He waited for the image to get closed, when a wave of happiness and relief washed over.

Coming towards the castle at full gallop was the prince and his guardians. Bryan turned to Ian. "Raise the alarm. Tell everyone the prince has returned and that he is safe!" Bryan ordered. Ian saluted him.

"Yes captain."

------

Ghostrider shook his mane free from dust and dirt. Kai was greatful to be back home but he knew they weren't staying for long. In any case this was merely to tell the army to get ready and prepare for war. As Jemma had pointed out before hand; the army had been waiting all their life for that one command. The group dismounted as the army began to file inside. Bryan saluted Kai before casting a worried glanced to Brooklyn. The White mage was still not fine. "Your highness, it is good to see you." Bryan greeted.

"It's good to be home Captain if only for a short time" Kai glanced over to Brooklyn as Jemma and Tala helped him down from his horse. "I want two of your best men to take Brooklyn inside. He needs to rest." Kai ordered. Bryan looked over to two guards and nodded his head. Mystel and Crusher quickly took over from Jemma and Tala and helped the white mage inside the caslte.

"He looks a little too drained if you catch my drift your highness. May I enquire as to what happened to him?" Bryan responded. Ray quickly led Hikari back to the stables. Kai dusted his hands before looking Bryan straight in the eye.

"At the shrine, Zeus wanted in. It took my guardians some time to return Brooklyn to normal." He stated, stopping suddenly. Bryan knew it was a touchie subject and saluted once more.

"Very good your highness." Bryan spun round and stared hard at the army. "**Right you lot! I want a straight line!"** He commanded. The army did not need telling twice and in no time at all there were row upon row of soliders all standing to attention. Bryan nodded to them and side-stepped, allowing Kai to give the good news. Kai stared in amazment at the army before thinking about the matter at hand.

"I know you have wanted to hear this command for a long time. You're waiting has finally paid off." Kai smirked. "Today we march against Maria and get rid of her once and for all!" The guards cheered, but they knew Kai was still no done talking. "Those demons who chose to follow Maria will die at our blades. We shall show no mercy for those who threat everything in Eoral!" Kai urged on. Jemma whispered something quickly in Kai's ear. The prince smirked and waited till the army had become silent.

**"FOR EORAL!**

The army roared louder then before. The moral and spirit had risen once more. Bryan quickly dismissed the army so they could get ready for the coming battle. The captain turned to look at Kai. "And where shall you be your highness?" He questioned.

"I will be heading straight to Maria's fortress myself. I intend to take my aunt down once and for all." Kai replied. Jemma could tell Dranzer was itching for the fight as Kai's voice suddenyl went raspy at different times. Bryan shook his head.

"But your highness! That's crazy!" he argued. Kai turned to Ghostrider and shook his head.

"I will have my guardians to protect me Bryan. You just worry about the coming battle." Before Bryan could stop the group, Jemma had created a portal and transported the group to the fortress. Bryan started to notice how dusty Eoral was getting.

_So we enter the final stage. The war of the Phoenix's is coming to a close._ Bryan mused before taking off.

-----

The chaos that awaited the group was both shocking and amazing. The group kept hidden behind an old elm brush as the the army set off to Eoral castle. When the coast was clear, Kai ordered the group to make a run for it. They had managed to get half way round the castle before finding a trap door. "This should do it." Jemma mumbled. No sooner had she gripped the handle of the door there came a loud voice.

_"Who the hell are you?"_

The group spun round to see a small group of demons, armed to the teeth. Max let out a little _meep_. "That's not good." Tala whispered. Neither group moved. Ray moved his head a little, keeping his eyes on the demons.

"You four go. We'll keep them back." He whispered. Kai nodded his head, as Jemma slowly opened the door. The first demon noticed the door open and went to attack. However, Driger pounced on him and all hell broke lose. Tyson, Max and Ray fought with all their might as the four slipped inside.

------

The fortress was nothing more then a set of winding corridors. Kai had begun to lose count of how many times they had passed the same red door. Suddenly Tala took the lead. Jemma and kai followed him to an ice blue door. The hybrid wolf placed a hand on the door, frowning. "Tala? What's wrong?" Jemma questioned.

"The energy behind this door. I know it so well." Tala whispered before pushing open the door. The gang slowly walked inside before Tala gasped and shook his head. "No. Not you. Please!" He pleaded. In front of the group was a blue skinned woman. She wour a very skimpy outfit made of blue and gold. Her hair, also ice blue, reached to the back of her kness. She smiled coldly towards Tala, who still refused to believe it was her.

"Hello again my child." The woman sneered. Wolborg growled Tala merely shook his head.

"Shiva. You have fallen." Tala whispered in defeated. Jemma shook her head and pointed to the ice woman's forehead.

"She's under maria's control. She may remember you but the order to kill you is stronger." she explained. Tala nodded his head and his eyes became hard.

"Jemma, get Kai to Maria now. I'm going to defeat my fallen goddess." Tala ordered, as he turned into his wolf form. Jemma nodded her head and dragged Kai to a door at the far end of the room. When they were gone, Tala's attention turned back to Shiva. "My fallen Goddess, please accept my forgivness in what I'm about to do." Tala whispered before both he and Wolborg lept into battle.


	21. Chapter 21

Kai and Jemma had managed to reach the final door before meeting up with Maria. Jemma paused as Kai entered the room. "There's something not right with this room." Jemma muttered. Kai nodded his head, looking round.

"I know what you mean, but I can't put my finger on it really." he replied. They suddenly felt an energy shift which put both on high alert. Kai nodded to Jemma before both pulled out their weapons. Kai stalked towards the end of the room before waving at Jemma to follow. The demon nodded her head and began to walk slowly towards Kai. The phoenix prince turned his back to open the door when a sound stopped him.

**THUNK!**

Kai spun round to see Jemma on the floor. Her katana was lying some feet away, having slid across the polished floor. Standing in front of Jemma was a mirror verison of herself. Only this figure wour white and light purple armour. She wour her light blue hair up high and her dark purple eyes shone with an evil glint. The figure smirked a little at Jemma, who growled and slowly stood up. "Kai, get going." she ordered. The prince shook his head.

"You kidding?"

Jemma glared at him. "That's an order Kai! Behind that door is Maria. Take her down now. I have to deal with this demon myself." Jemma spat. Kai looked down at the floor, before turning to the door. The prince pulled it open before disappearing to face his final battle. Jemma sighed a little. _Please win for our sake Kai._ she thought before turning to face the demon. "So Maria sent a mirror demon to defeat me huh?" she questioned.

The demon said nothing. Jemma rolled her eyes and got into stance. She couldn't reach her sword just yet, so she knew she'd just have to do without it. There was a short stand off before the mirror demon attacked.

------

Kai stood by the closed door, holding his sword tightly. _"Hiwatari, listen to me."_ Dranzer whispered. Kai closed his eyes and got a mental picture of the fire god. _"Be careful out there. I cannot unleash your true power. Not yet. My sister likes to toy with her prey, so a toy you must be."_ Dranzer explained. Kai growled a little but nodded his head. "Thanks, I guess." he grumbled. Kai took one step into the room before the lights came up.

"So, you finally made it huh boy."

Kai glared hard at his aunt. "Maria! I am here to get rid of you once and for all!" he yelled, pointing his sword straight at her neck. To the left of them Dranzer and his sister stared each other down.

**"Good to see you big brother."** Black Dranzer chuckled behind her hand. Dranzer gave her a dark look. He said nothing to his way-ward sister and returned to Kai's mind. Black Dranzer frowned and also returned to Maria's mind. When Maria opened her eyes, they were the colour of the darkest pits. Kai shived a littled. It was like Maria could see right into his soul. Nevertheless, Kai got into stance. Maria laughed and did the same.

------

"There's too many of them." Max pointed out as he dodged the blade of another demon. Using a sword he had taken from a fallen demon, Max parred the attacks before slicing the demon's neck. Ray looked round before an idea hit him.

"Tyson, give Max a boost. Max, when you're in the air do the waterga attack." Ray ordered before looking at Driger. The white tiger stared back. "Driger, I need your strenght." Ray whispered. Driger nodded his head and began to power up. Ray watched Tyson give Max the boost he needed to fly into the air. Max placed his hands together, his palms facing the ground. The water fighter began to glow a misty blue.

_"WATERGA!"_

Heavy rain fell onto the demons. When Ray had sensed Driger had summoned enough energy, the two seemed to fuse together. They began to glow green which worried the demons a little.

_"THUNDAGA!"_

Lightening hit the floor shocking all of the demons, as it flowed through the water. When Max landed on the ground, the lightening had stopped and the demons fell down dead. Ray fell to one knee, his energy spent. Driger swayed a little before regaining himself. "You okay?" Tyson questioned, helping up the neko-jin. Ray nodded his head.

"I'll be fine in a few minutes. We must stay here in case more turn up." Ray replied. Max and Tyson nodded their heads.

------

Tala watched in horror as Wolborg slammed against the wall. He sighed a little as Wolborg got up but Tala knew he was in now shape to fight. The ice wolf whimpered a little and fell to the floor. Tala turned his sights back to Shiva who laughed at the wolf's misfortune. Tala turned back into his human form and got into stance once more. Shiva stopped laughing. "Pitfully boy. Do you really think you can beat me?" she hissed. Tala shook his head.

"No. I could never beat you my goddess. However, I must win. For Wolborg, Kai, for Eoral." he replied, before rushing into battle. The two traded blows once more, finishing where they left off.


	22. Chapter 22

_Thank you to everyone who have reviewed. I'm glad you love this story as much as I have making it.

* * *

_

Tala knew he would not last long. 

He had only be a worshipper of Shiva for a short time and he did not know any other magic attacks apart from Ice. Tala may not have been the smartest hybrid pup in the litter, but even he knew if he cast ice he was almost healing the fallen goddess. As Tala blocked another attack, he tried hard to think of a way to beat her. Shiva laughed loudly. Suddenly Tala rememebered a small blue fire spell his father was trying to teach him. Tala slammed his foot into Shiva's side, sending her crashing into the wall.

Placing his hands together, Tala began to repeat the ancient spell.

_"Fire and ice become as one,  
Fuse your souls together,  
__Let your power reach its peak,  
__And strike down my foes!"_

Shiva ran forward as Tala reached high in the air. A large blue fire ball appeared in his hands and began to grow larger. Tala swung himself around, before letting the fire ball go. It smacked into Shiva's stomach, sending her crashing into the farest wall. Tala gasped for air before running towards Wolborg. "Wol?" Tala whispered, shaking the wolf slightly. Wolborg opened one eye and whimpered again. "I'm here boy. Take it easy." Tala whispered, hugging the wolf tightly.

------

Jemma rolled from an attack, before letting her fist fly. It caught the demon square in the gut, causing her to stumbled back. Both demons were covered in blood and brusies. The demon growled, as Jemma eyed the distance between her and her katana. It was a fair bit away and Jemma knew she wouldn't get there in time. The demon seemed to read her thoughts and attacked first.

Jemma blocked most of the attacks, unleashing her own. They could tell that both could no longer keep going. The fight had to come to an end. The mirror demon backflipped Jemma in the mouth, sending her reeling onto the floor. Jemma groaned as she felt her vision go blurry.

------

Brooklyn's eyes flew open and he gasped loudly. His carer stumbled in shock as Brooklyn shot up. "Brooklyn? What's wrong?" The elder woman questioned. Brooklyn did not look at her once but started to mutter under his breath. He closed his eyes, hoping to get a mental image of Jemma.

_Please, to whoever is listening. Please let Jemma win. She has to win!_ Brooklyn pleaded. The elder woman paniced slightly, wondering what he was doing.

"Brooklyn answer me!" she demanded, but Brooklyn paid for no mind. His mind was soley focused on Jemma and getting his healing spell to her in time.

_I beg you kind gods. Anyone who is willing to listen. Jemma needs my help and this is the only way I can do it. Dearest mother, give me the strenght to do this. I beg of you all._ Brooklyn pleaded again. He hoped that the spell would reach Jemma in time before he fell alseep again, his energy spent.

------

The mirror demon grabbed hold of its katana, before walking back to Jemma. It gave out a hollow laugh before raising the sword high in the air. Jemma groaned as her head thumped and her vision was getting worst. Suddenly a warm feeling washed over her. It was like everything had slowed down, as Jemma looked towards the back of the room. Standing in the darkness was a woman, who looked a little like Brooklyn. _"Do not fear me child. My name is Asami Kingston."_ The woman greeted.

Jemma clutched her chest. "Kingston? Brooklyn's mother?" she questioned. The warm feeling was spreading. Asami nodded her head.

_"My son prayed that his healing spell would reach you in time. I cannot bare for my son to be in pain. You are now healed."_ Then Asami disaapeared before Jemma could thank her. Time quickened up. Jemma smirked and summoned her weapon to her hand. The katan slid across the floor, and reached Jemma in time for her to block the demon's attack. The mirror demon stared back in shock, as Jemma knocked its katana away.

The demon gasped loudly as Jemma's katana tore through its stomach. A spray of blood followed the blade as it left the body. The demon stumbled back, holding its stomach. It laughed at Jemma before falling to the floor. Jemma remained where she was, feeling a little drained. The demon hit the floor with a heavy thump as Jemma lay down to stare at the ceiling. _I'll just rest a little here. Yeah, just close my eyes for a second. Kai, you have to win. I know in my heart you can._ Jemma thought as she slowly fell asleep.

------

Kai slammed into the wall.

His armour had been shredded by Maria, and nurmerous cuts littered his body. Kai hit the floor onto all fours. He shook a little, trying hard to get up but failed. He hit the floor hard as Maria laughed. _"You are weak boy! I will rule Eoral!"_ Maria sneered. Kai's crismon's eyes opened a little.

"I'm sorry." he whispered. Suddenly Kai felt a hot feeling wash over him.

_"It's not over yet Kai!"_ Dranzer reassured. Maria stopped laughing as Kai glowed a bright colour. The prince stood up, before doubling over in pain. Kai quickly closed his eyes as the pain increased. He clutched his stomach and gritting his teeth. His eyes opened again, and seemed to flash between his natural eyes and that of Dranzer's eyes. Thoughts whizzed through his brain.

His mother, The castle, Eoral, Tala, Brooklyn, Ray, Tyson, Max, Wolborg, Driger, his grandparents...Jemma.

No sooner had the demon passed through his brain, a loud scream slipped passed Kai's lips. Large wings pushed their way out of Kai's back as dozens of red feathers hit the floor. Maria took a step back, shocked at the transformation. The light was getting brighter and Kai's screams were getting louder.

When the light sub-sided, Maria took a good look at her nephew. Kai's eyes were still crimson but there was something else to them. Two large phoenix wings stuck out of Kai's back, as more feathers fluttered to the floor. His two-toned hair moved as if an unfelt breeze moved through the room. Kai's energy was reading off the scale and Maria was now very frightened of what her nephew had become.


	23. Chapter 23

Maria never saw the fist coming as Kai landed a punch to her cheek. Maria was sent flying across the room. She bounced a few times before hitting the floor hard. Even Black Dranzer had felt that attack and it was beginning to scare her. _"How did you get so stronge?" _Maria questioned. Kai smirked.

"My secret." he chuckled and got into stance. Dranzer smiled in the back of Kai's brain. He regretted making Kai suffer so much pain during the transformation, but it was the only way to win the fight. Maria summoned her energy and a pair of pure black wings appeared from her back. She too then got into stance and the fight continued.

-----

Tala looked up as the door to the room opened. He tensed for a second before seeing Driger padded his way into the room. Driger growled happily to Tala, before running to find Ray. Tala stood up, smiling once more as the others entered the room. "What's it like outside?" the hyrbid questioned. Ray clutched his left side a little, as a patch of crismon appeared.

"We took out all of the remaining demons. We have a clear get away now." Tyson informed. Tala nodded his head before turning to Wolborg. The wolf whimper a little as his master kneeled down at his side.

_"Ice."_ Tala whispered, casting the spell over Wolborg. In no time the wolf felt better. He shook his fur and yipped happily at Tala. The hyrbid smiled and ticked the wolf behind his ear, before glancing over to Shiva. She was still out cold but not badly injuried. Tala knew she would come round in a short while.

"Have you seen Jemma?" Max asked drawing Tala away from his thoughts. The hybrid shook his head and stood up. Max chewed his lip as the gang looked towards the door at the end of the room. "Should we go see if she's okay?" Max whispered. Tyson snorted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"She's demon. Wouldn't matter if she lost or not." he grumbled, earning a cold look from Tala. The hybrid decided to take charge and nodded towards the door.

"Come on. Let's get going." he ordered. Tyson's mouth dropped open as the others headed towards the door. Not wanting to be left on his own Tyson ran up behind. Ray gingerly opened the door before the group stared inside. It was amazingly bright in the room. Max let a small gasp escape his throat as he pointed to the two bodies that littered the floor. Tala shook his head, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Jemma!" Tala yelled running towards her body.

-------

Maria stumbled back from kai's punch, before unleashing her own. She caught her nephew in the gut before slamming her foot into his side. However Kai caught her foot and swung her around. He let go, letting his aunt sail to the other side of the room. Closing his eyes, Kai teleported right behind her. Maria had no time to do anything as Kai kicked her in the back, sending her in the ceiling.

Maria growled as she hit the floor. _"You can't have gotten this stronge!"_ she screeched. Blood from dripping from her mouth and from a nasty looking cut across her neck. Blood also dripped into Maria's left eye from a cut on her eyebrow. She wiped the blood away before getting back into stance. _"Do not think I will fall so easily. I will rule Eoral!"_ she roared. Kai laughed again.

"You are sadly mistaken there Maria. I will rule Eoral for I am the rightful heir. I am Kai Hiwatari, son of Princess Katarina. The woman you stole from me." Kai pointed his finger at Maria. "And I will seek justice for my mother!" he hissed. Maria watched as Dranzer's power flashed across Kai's eyes as he narrowed them.

-------

Tala cradled Jemma's head in his lap. "Jemma? Please wake up." he whispered. Ray knelt down and felt Jemma's neck for a pulse. He smiled when got a stronge one. He looked up at Tala, whoes ice blue eyes were beginning to water again.

"It's okay Tala. She's alive." he confirmed. Tyson huffed once more as the other three rejoiced.

"Making us worry. She has no thoughts towards our well-being or our feelings." Tyson scoffed, his arms crossed over his chest once more. Wolborg and Driger stared at him levely.

"I can still hear you." Jemma hissed. She slowly opened her eyes to see Tala's ice blue eyes fill up once more. "Tala, you're crying." Jemma paused as a smile appeared on her face. "Did you miss me that much?" she joked. Tala wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

"I thought we'd lost you then Jem. What happened?" he inquried. Jemma sat up, rubbing her sore neck.

"I'm not too sure myself. I rememeber me and the demon were beating the hell out of each other. Then I was on the floor about to take a killer blow when Brooklyn's mother appeared. Time slowed down and she explained how Brooklyn prayed to the gods that his healing spell reached me in time." Jemma paused.

"Brooklyn healed you? But he's still in the caslte, isn't he?" Tyson exclaimed. Tala chewed his lip a little, before looking at the dragon tamer.

"It is possible to send a healing to someone whoes farest away from you. You have to be very powerful to do it though." Tala shrugged. "Hey, this is Brooklyn we're talking about. He must be powerful to pull off that _Holy_ move." he pointed out. Jemma nodded her head and carried on with her story.

"Then all I can remember is killing the demon. As it hit the floor dead, I fell back. I guess I fell asleep." she finished. Jemma stood up on shakey knees. Tala followed to make sure she was okay.

"Should we go check on Kai?" Max questioned, looking at the door that seperated them from the final battle. The other three males seemed undecided about whether or not to go. Jemma spoke for them all.

"No. This battle is one Kai must face on his own." she muttered. She knew Kai was going to win. She could feel his energy coming from that room in thick waves which only meant that Dranzer had taken over. _Please win Kai. For Eoral. For us. For your mother._ Jemma whispered in her head.

------

Maria clawed at Kai's hand as she gasped for air. The young princes' grip around her neck was getting tighter by the second. "Do you yeild?" Kai hissed. Maria let out a croak of a laugh, blood pouring from her mouth.

_"Never!"_ she hissed, before spitting in Kai's face. Using his free hand, Kai wiped the bloody spit from his face before throwing Maria across the room. She landed with a heavy thump before slowly getting up. Kai glared her down.

"You had your chance. Now for you to die." The phoenix prince hissed. Maria smirked.

_"If I have to die, I'm taking you with me!"_ she screeched as both powered up. Suddenly a red fire ball and a black fire ball were unleashed from both sides. The warriors put all their energy into their attack, but no-matter how hard they tried there was a stand off.

-------

Jemma stared in horror at the door as the power waves come through thick and fast.

Suddenly there was a loud bang and a white light was seen around the door. The group stood transfixed for sometime as Jemma tried to find Kai's energy. Even Tala had a hard time finding it. The hybrid looked at the demon in worry. "Do you think he..." Tala trailed off unable to finish. Jemma ran towards the door and yanked it open.

Smoke poured out of the room causing the group to cough. The room was completely trashed but there was no sign of Kai at all.


	24. Chapter 24

_Thank you to everyone of you that has reviewed. I didn't know this story was such a big hit but I'm glad you all love it. I've only got two more chapters to complete (25 chapters, my longest story yet!) and then I shall begin on my sequel. _

_A little note: __**Nee-san**__ means Brother.

* * *

_

Jemma searched through the rumble and trash of the room. _He can't be dead! He can't be!_ Jemma screamed in her mind. Tala and the others began to help the demon search for their prince. Suddenly Wolborg and Driger growled loudly drawing the gang's attention to a still figure lying on its side. The gang rushed over to find Kai out cold. "Kai!" Jemma screamed kneeling down by the prince. She cradled his head in her lap as Ray checked for a pulse. 

Ray struggled at first worrying everyone in the group. Their worry was for nothing as Ray smiled. "He's still alive. I can feel a faint pusle, but he's still there." he informed. Jemma's brimmed with tears as the others cheered. Suddenly Kai groaned. The markings on his forehead began to glow brightly. Ray stumbled back a little. "What's going on?" he questioned.

"The final battle between Dranzer and his sister. Kai and Maria must be completely drained by now, so the two siblings are fighting in the depths of their minds." Jemma answered watching the markings pulse with energy.

------

Their blows were quick and fast. Dranzer and Black Dranzer were evenly matched which made the battle even harder. However Black Dranzer was too confident for her own good and decided to use attacks she had not yet mastered. Her brother knew ways of countering those moves, so he waited.

After a while Black Dranzer was beginning to tire. Dranzer easily countered all his moves and passed all of her blocks. He uppercutted her in the mouth before punching three times in the stomach. As a final blow, Dranzer kneed his sister hard. Black Dranzer fell onto all fours gasping for air. Drazner took a step back. **"Now do you yeild dear sister?"** he spat. Black Dranzer wiped the blood from her mouth.

**"Never!"** she screamed and attacked again. Her moves were sluggish which meant Dranzer could easily block or dodge them all. As Black Dranzer preform one move, Dranzer easily countered in and grabbed his sister round the neck. He lifted her up high as Black Drazner clawed at his hand.

**"It's time we end this sister. Eoral rightfully belongs to me and my bloodline. You had and will never have any right in taking it from me!"** Dranzer spat. His sister began to laugh.

**"What will you do Nee-san? Kill me? Father will never allow you to do such a thing."** she pointed out. Drazner's eyes narrowed. He had already thought of a way of getting rid of his sister. Both his Father and his Mother supported Dranzer's idea.

**"I know that sister. However, I thought of another way of getting rid of you. And this idea both mother and father agree with."** Dranzer smirked as his sister's eyes widened. She knew now she was in trouble. Before the only thing stopping Dranzer from killing her was their parnets. No matter how cursed their daughter had become, both of them stated nothing would be gained from her death. **"I'm banishing you to the shadow realm. There you will be punished and tormented for the rest of your immortal years."** Dranzer stated.

**"Nee-san! Please don't! You wouldn't!"** Black Dranzer screamed. Dranzer closed his eyes and began to chant under his breath. Behind Black Dranzer a portal was beginning to open. Black Dranzer began to struggle, clawing her brother's hand more. Blood began to fall from his hand but Dranzer paid no mind to it. Suddenly chains appeared round Black Dranzer's body making it easier for Dranzer to complete the spell. He let go of his sister and took a step back. When the chant was complete Dranzer smiled at his sister.

**"Farewell my sister."** Black Dranzer continued to struggle as the portal began to stuck her in.

**"Nee-san! You will regret going this!"** before she could continue to scream, Black Dranzer was stuck into the portal and it closed. Dranzer sighed and sat down. He ran a hand through his hair before standing up once more.

**"I'd better heal Kai. Now that we're fused I don't want my host dying on me now."** Dranzer slapped his forehead. **"What am I saying? He's a phoenix now. Man, am I dumb."** Dranzer muttered and began to use a phoenix cure spell.

------

The markings on Kai's head died away and a red glow appeared round his body. The gang watched in amazment as the glow died down. Slowly crimson eyes opened and Kai smiled a little at Jemma. "Hey." he whispered. Tears began to flow Jemma's face.

"Kai!" she cried and hugged him. "We thought we'd lost you for a second then." she sobbed. The demon pulled away and Kai sat up. The room began to spin and Kai felt very weak.

"Dranzer healed me so I'll be okay for now. Still feel pretty weak though." Kai complained. Dranzer tutted in the back of his mind.

_"Well sorry!"_ he huffed. Kai smirked at the god's behaviour before he tried to stand. However Kai fell onto his knees again, unable to do anything in his weakened state. Ray and Tala appeared, holding him up.

"What about Black Dranzer?" Max inquried voicing everyone's thoughts. Kai closed his eyes, commuicating with Dranzer. After a while a slow smile crept on Kai's face.

"She's gone. Banished to the shadow realm." Kai opened his eyes and smiled at his guardians. "We've won."

-------

Bryan was first to notice the rain cloud to appear.

As the last demon fell to their death, tiny rain drops began to fall. Then a down pour began. Bryan stared at the sky and smiled widely. He turned to the army and raised his sword in the air. "We have won! Ths is a sign that our prince has beaten Queen Maria of the underworld!" Bryan yelled.

There came a deafening roar as the army cheered. Spencer and Ian high fived eachother and cheered. Bryan looked back up at the sky. _Well done your highness. You have defeated the one thing that threatened your home land. You have done your family proud._ he thought.

Along the castle walkway, The Grim Reaper looked over the battle field. He smiled as the rain soaked his cloak and dripped from his scythe. Eecho appeared at his side, dressed in an over sized midnight blue cloak. "So, is it over?" Eecho questioned, looking at the blood soaked battlefield. The Grim Reaper nodded his head.

_"It is. We shall wait for my granddaughter to return home with the prince. I daresay the underworld will be a tad quiet for a while."_ he replied. Eecho agreed before she began to fly off. _"Where are you going Eecho?"_ Death inquried, watching her leave. Eecho turned round.

"Someone's got to tell Brooklyn. Might as well be me." the tiny demon shrugged and then flew off. The Grim Reaper laughed as the army continued to cheer in the rain.


	25. Chapter 25

_Here is the final chapter for __**Royal Blood**__. I hope you have all enjoyed reading this story. I shall start straight away on the sequel for you. I want to thank the following people for reviewing: _

_**kavbj  
jovanni  
MaxieTate8392  
Schoolboredom  
Keli Renaux  
BirdsofPrey9832  
xXxLuna-The-ChosenxXx  
Kisa 127  
Also Known as Lili93

* * *

**_

Brooklyn groaned in his sleep. His head throbbed terribly and his whole body ached. Brooklyn hated feeling like that. He knew deep down Zeus had been abusing his power and body once more. 

The white mage slowly opened his eyes and stared hard at the ceiling. He searched his mind, through broken memories, trying to remember what had happened. He could remember fighting, demons and being out cold most of the time. Brooklyn suddenly shot up. "Jemma!" he gasped.

"I'm right here Brook."

Brooklyn looked to his left to see Jemma sitting in a chair next to his bed. Her wounds from the war had been cleaned and healed. The demon wour the same dress she had worn the day she brought Kai to Eoral. Brooklyn's eyes widened. "Jemma? You're alive!" He exclaimed before wincing in pain. His head began to throb in protest.

"Yes and I have you to thank Brooklyn. If you hadn't of sent that healing spell, who knows what would have happened to me." Jemma replied. Brooklyn smiled a little.

"So the gods heard my plea." He muttered. To his surprise, Jemma shook her head. "If they didn't, then who did?" Brooklyn inquired. Jemma folded her hands on her lap.

"Your mother. She told me she couldn't bear to see you in pain so she delivered the spell herself." Jemma paused to let the information sink in. "You must be a very powerful white mage to pull off something like that." She stated.

Brooklyn smiled a little before remembering why they had been fighting in the first place. "What about the war? Where's Black Dranzer? Is Kai alright?" Brooklyn stopped asking questioned when Jemma held up her hand.

"It's okay Brooklyn. Black Dranzer has been sealed in the shadow realm. Kai is fine. The war is over now." Brooklyn nodded his head, thankful that everything had worked out in the end.

"How long have I been asleep?" The white mage inquired, lying back down. His body needed more sleep.

"Two days." Jemma replied. She stood up and began to tuck Brooklyn back in. "You're still very weak Brook. You should get some more sleep." She instructed. Brooklyn nodded his head before drifting off to sleep.

"Thanks for turning me back to my own self Jemma." He mumbled sleepily. Jemma smiled and left the small hospital wing of the castle. Brooklyn began to dream of different things, but one thing stuck in his mind.

The beautiful white mage May-lin.

------

Kai looked over his kingdom from the window of his study. He remembered when they had returned from the shrine that everything was turning dusty and barren. According to Bryan, the rains had come back no sooner had Kai and Dranzer won the fight again Maria and Black Dranzer.

Kai turned away from the window when the door to his study was opened. Jemma peeked round the door and smiled. "Can I come in?" she questioned. Kai nodded his head and walked round his desk.

"How's Brooklyn?" The prince questioned. Jemma quietly closed the door behind her and smiled.

"Still weak, but he's on the road to recovery. A couple more days resting is all he needs." She replied, her hands clasped behind her back. Kai looked at the floor.

"Will you be leaving the castle at all?" he questioned. Jemma frowned in confusion.

"Grandfather will. He wants to return to the underworld to fix the damage there. Why?" Jemma replied. Kai chewed his lip.

------

Tala, Bryan, Spencer and Ian were playing cards in the guard quarters. Since the end of the war, things had been a little bit slow. Bryan looked over his cards before looking at the others. Out of the four, Ian never had a good poker face. Bryan could tell that Ian was losing.

Suddenly Mystel ran in. He doubled over to catch his breath. "What's wrong Mystel?" Tala asked, his eyes never leaving his cards.

"Kai has asked Jemma to marry him. She said yes." The card game forgotten, the four turned to Mystel.

"Care to repeat that?" Tala stammered. Bryan and Ian looked at each other while Spencer's face held a small smirk.

"Kai asked Jemma to marry him. Jemma said yes." Mystel repeated. There came a loud cheer from the group. Suddenly Ian stopped and stamped his feet.

"That means I lost the bet." He groaned. Tala, Bryan and Spencer all smirked and held out their hands.

"Show us the money!" Tala jeered. Ian hissed something and pulled out some money from his pocket. While he counted out how much to give to his three friends, Mystel shook his head at the antics.

-------

Max, Tyson and Ray stood in front of each other at a fork in the road. "So, I guess this is where it ends." Max muttered. The other two nodded their heads.

"You guys will come and visit right?" Ray inquired. Tyson rubbed one finger under his nose and smiled widely.

"Hell yeah! I'll come and visit. It has been an honor to fight along side you both." The dragon tamer smirked. Ray and Max nodded their heads.

"Same here." Max cheered. The trio bowed to each other before setting on their paths home.


End file.
